Safe In Your Arms
by FallColorsBringMayFlowers
Summary: This is a story about SwanQueen after Neverland. A mystery person is in Storybrooke trying to take Regina's true love from her. Will Regina be able to stop them and have a happy ever after? I own none of this and the characters are not mine.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I have read many but, never written my own. I am sorry for the grammer errors. If you like the story I will continue.**

It was late afternoon as the sun began to come down over the horizon. Leaves were slowly falling from the trees as the water ran by quietly. Emma was sitting on a smooth rock near the waters edge thinking back to the time in Neverland. They came so close to losing Henry. Instead of listening to his family he listened to Pan.

"How could someone so smart as Henry be so easily fooled?" Emma asked herself.

Neal, Regina and herself loved Henry so much, but Pan easily changed that. Was Regina and herself not doing enough to show Henry they loved him?

Snapping of twigs snapped Emma out of her thoughts. She quickly stood pulling her gun out of its holster. No one should be here, this was her special place where she could get away from everything and think.

"Who's there?" Emma stated looking toward the direction of the sounds.

"Do you think a simple little pistol can harm me? You really haven't learned much about magic have you Emma?" Regina said stepping out of the forest.

"What are you doing here Regina? No one else knows about this place." Emma quickly put her gun back into her holster.

"Is it such a bad thing I wanted to know where you went after you ditched our son at school?"

"Crap," Emma swore to herself as she looked at her phone for the time.

"There actual was something I wished to speak to you about Emma." Regina said getting closer.

"If it has something to do with complaining about how I dress I do not want to hear it right now."

"My my dear, always so snippy whenever I am talking to you. No I wanted to talk to you about Henry."

"What? Is he okay? I should have went and got him after school like I promised."

"Yes Emma he is okay, if he was in any real danger I wouldn't be here speaking to you. I wanted to talk to you about when he was kidnapped by Pan. I wanted to say that I am glad you were there to help rescue him."

"Regina are you saying that you were glad I was there to help get our son back?"

"No I was saying thank you for the distraction of having to see Snows and Charming's faces for hours on end."

"Oh, well then you're welcome Regina."

"Also, I am having a dinner tonight with Henry and he asked if you would attend. Since you were no where to be found earlier I had to come and ask myself."

"Oh of course I will go to dinner."

"Then it is settled, be at my house at six sharp. Don't be late Emma I have no time to deal with you ditching our son."

"I promise I will be there." With that Regina turned and walked back into the forest where she had just came from.

Emma stood frozen as she watched Regina leave. Was she really just invited to Regina's place? Emma sat back down on the rock she was sitting on before Regina decided to join her.

Did Regina get hit really hard in the head before she joined? Never would Regina say thank you even if it wasn't exactly her saying thank you. Maybe Regina was missing her and was worried that she couldn't be found. Emma shook her head, that was probably never going to happen it was Regina after all.

Instead of trying to figure out why Regina invited her over, Emma decided just to lay back on the rock and take a small nap while listening to nature sing her a gentle lullaby.

* * *

It was exactly six when Emma knocked on the big mansion doors. She heard people talking, but couldn't make anything out of what was said. Soon the door opened to reveal Henry with a giant smile on his face.

"Emma, you made it!" Henry quickly wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Of course kid I wouldn't miss out on dinner with you." She wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Henry, hurry inside before you let all the hot air out of the house." Regina said from the kitchen.

"Yes mom." Emma quickly walked inside and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Miss Swan I see you have made it on time for once."

"I wouldn't miss having a free home cooked meal."

"Of course you wouldn't I do believe all you do is eat on your free time."

"Hey just because I enjoy a nice home cooked meal every once in awhile does not mean I eat all the time."

"Right Miss Swan so when I see you always stealing a few bites of food all the time it means nothing."

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand me."

"Henry can you go set the table."

"Of course mom." Henry replied hurrying to go set the table.

* * *

After dinner Regina was just finishing the dishes as Emma and Henry were out in the living room watching television.

"I don't understand why she would do that to her wife. She loves her and has done everything in her power to make her feel loved." Emma said.

"Maybe she did it because she was scared her wife was only seeing her past self and not who she is not. I'm sure though that they will make it through, true love can get you through anything."

"That could be why, how come you believe in true love so much Henry?"

Regina had finished washing the dishes and was standing near the living room listening in on Henry's and Emma's conversation.

"I believe in true love because it is the most powerful magic there is. It brings people in the world, it shows how much you care for someone and how much you trust them. When you find your true love you cannot let it go they fill in the empty places inside of you."

"Does everyone have a true love even people like your mom?"

"She does and I've seen it first hand how powerful their true love is."

"Who is her true love Henry?"

"I cannot say she has to first believe in true love fully before she can see it."

Just as Emma was about to speak Regina walked into the living room.

"Time to go to bed Henry it is a school night. Say goodbye to Miss Swan."

"Goodbye Emma thanks for coming by and having dinner with us." He said while he hugged Emma then ran upstairs.

"Well, at least someone was excited to have you over for dinner."

"Oh don't lie Regina, you know you loved having me over."

"Right, cause I love having you close to me to begin with outside of my own home."

Emma stood up and walked towards Regina.

"Right so you wouldn't mind if I stood here." Emma was now a few inches away from the mayor.

"I do mind Miss Swan please step back."

Emma got a little closer to Regina. "I thought you said you loved having me close by."

"It was sarcasm and you really need to learn it. Now please Miss Swan, step away."

Emma looked Regina right in the eyes and saw a small twinkle. She knew what the twinkle meant because she saw it on Mary Margret whenever she was talking to David. Regina felt how she felt. Emma took one more step forward looking deeply into Regina's eyes.

"Tell me Regina that you want me to step back."

Regina just stared back into Emma's eyes. She tried to speak but, nothing would come out. She saw the love Emma had for her. Something most would never feel for the Evil Queen. Most wanted her dead for the pain she has caused but not Emma. She loved her for who she became and what she has overcome. Emma was it, the true love Henry was talking about.

Before Regina could register in her head what was going on Emma took the final step and was centimeters away from Regina.

"Tell me you want me to move away." Emma said in such a whisper Regina barely heard.

Within seconds of hearing Emma speak, Regina felt soft lips against her own.


	2. The Moment You Know

**Regina's Point of View**

"Tell me Regina that you want me to step back."

I just stared back into Emma's eyes. I tried to speak but, nothing would come out. I saw the love Emma had for me. Something most would never feel for the Evil Queen. Most wanted me dead for the pain I have caused, but not Emma. She loved me for who I've became and what I've has overcome. Emma was it, the true love Henry was talking about.

Before I could register in my head what was going on Emma took the final step and was only centimeters away from me.

"Tell me you want me to move away." Emma said in such a whisper I could barely hear it.

Within seconds of hearing Emma speak, I felt soft lips against my own.

* * *

There is a side of me most people never thought was possible. I am a very gentle and caring lover. I like to make sure my partner is feeling good. Everyone thinks that I am always angry and mean but, I am not when it comes to the bedroom. Yes at times I will have rough passionate sex but, I have always found what I share in the bedroom intimate that is filled with love.

With Emma I have no doubt that she loves me. The way she is kissing me gives me butterflies I have never felt even with Daniel.

Emma pulled away from the kiss biting her lip slightly. "Regina I'm...I'm so sorry I didn't mean..."

I was still lost in my thoughts and the feeling of her lips upon mine that I didn't hear her speaking to me. The sound of feet moving on my hardwood floors pull me out of my thoughts. Emma was already halfway to the door.

I hurried to catch up with her. I grabbed her by the wrist turning her around. As soon as she turned around I could see the surprise in her eyes.

"Regina I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I really am..." Before she could finish her sentence I placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Emma you do not need to apologize for something we both feel. I know I show a hard exterior I really am more than that. You bring that out in me Emma that is why I went to find you earlier. If something happened to you I don't think I could go on. You are called the savior for a reason you saved me. You saved me from the evil that was taking over my heart. Every time I am around you, you bring out who when I was just a Miller's daughter."

Instead of speaking Emma placed her hand gently on my cheek and kissed me with a kiss that was full of emotions. Inside this one kiss I could feel the promise of always being there, how gentle Emma really can be and the love that I never thought could be for me.

I returned the kiss with the same amount of emotions and placed my hands on her waist. It felt like time stood still standing there with Emma kissing me. The citizens of Storybrooke could come in and burn my house down and I wouldn't care. Everything that mattered to me right now was just Emma.

The blaring of a phone pulled us away from the kiss I wish would never stop. Emma reached for her phone and answered it. I could only hear one side of the conversation but, it sounded serious.

"Emma here...are you serious? Yeah I can come over...right now? Oh my god yeah I am coming right now."

I looked at Emma as she hung up her phone. "I am so sorry Regina I really have to go right now I will explain the next time I see you I am so sorry."

"It is alright Emma go do what you have to do." With one last kiss Emma was out the door and into the night.

* * *

**Emma's Point Of View**

I have dreamed about kissing Regina, but nothing in my dreams could prepare me for how amazing it felt. Her lips are so soft and full. Her skin is so flawless and smooth I could get lost in running my hand across it. Every time she looks into my eyes I can feel the love she has for me. Never could someone so beautiful from far away be so much more up close. It should be a crime for what Regina makes me feel. It's a good thing I am the sheriff then because I do not want to share her with anyone.

Just as I was about to kiss her more passionately my phone starts blaring for it's own attention. I pull away from Regina sadly and answer the phone.

"Emma here."

"Emma thank god you answered, there are some guys dressed in all black and they are taking Belle somewhere!" Ruby yelled into the phone.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Emma I am serious, I would go after them right now, but there is no way I can take them all. Can you come help me get Belle back?"

"Right now?"

"Yes right now I don't want them leaving Storybrooke, then I could easily loose their trail."

"Oh my god yeah I am coming right now." I hung up my phone and look into Regina's eyes.

"I am so sorry Regina I really have to go right now I will explain the next time I see you I am so sorry."

"It is alright Emma go do what you have to do." With one last kiss to Regina I was out the door and into the night.


	3. Face The Music

**Emma Point of View**

I ran to my car and turned it on as fast as I could. It always seems harder to get a car started when adrenalin is rushing through your system. As soon as my car started I drove as fast as I could to the dinner where I knew Ruby would be. I got out of my car as soon as I parked and stumbled to the entrance of the dinner where I accidentally hit my face against the door. That sure was going to leave a nasty bruise.

Ruby was standing behind the counter when I finally managed to get through the door. I ran over to her almost hitting someone in the process.

"Tell me everything you know Ruby!" I yelled.

"Good to see you are ready at any time of day to work sheriff."

"Ruby now is not the time for your compliments we need to go get Belle."

"Okay okay lets sit down so I can tell you." Ruby came out from behind the counter and walked over to a booth farthest from everyone else.

"Tell me Ruby what these people looked like, where they were going and where Belle was taken." I said really fast and adrenaline was still pumping through my veins.

Ruby started laughing really hard. One of those laughs where you almost end up choking because you run out of oxygen from laughing so hard.

"Ruby this isn't funny Belle could be seriously hurt!" I yelled trying to get her focus back onto the problem at hand.

Ruby just kept laughing. Just as I was about to speak again movement from behind Ruby caught my attention. Coming through the diner doors was none other than Belle.

Belle saw Ruby and myself and came walking up to us. Before she could sit down next to Ruby I shot out of the booth and ran up to her.

"Belle I thought you were kidnapped! Are you okay?" I asked examining her for bruises on her skin.

"Kidnapped? Why would I be kidnapped? I've been in the library all day. If anything was going to kidnap me it'd be a good book that I couldn't put down."

"Ruby said...Ruby!" Ruby kept laughing while she scooted over in the booth to give Belle room to sit down.

"Babe why did you say I was kidnapped?" Belle asked while she slide in next to her girlfriend.

Once Ruby's laughing died down she replied. "I saw Emma go to Regina's and she was gone a long time so I thought Regina tried to kill her. Just looking out for a friend is all."

"Regina would not try to kill me. If she wanted to do that, I'm sure she would have done it already." I said sliding into the booth where I was originally.

"Right, maybe she is waiting a little while since you guys haven't been back from Neverland to long."

"Ruby I do not think Regina is going to try to kill me especially since we saved Henry together."

"That woman is very unpredictable. For all we know you could have upset her while you were over earlier and she could be plotting to kill you as we speak. Oh my god did she hit you?" Ruby said when she say the bruise starting to form on Emma's face.

"No she did not hit me Ruby."

"How about we let Emma tell us what she was doing at Regina's before you jump to conclusions." Belle said looking at Ruby.

"Okay, Emma why were you at Regina's?"

"Well I was out earlier in the forest thinking back to when we were in Neverland. Then Regina came and told me how Henry wanted to have dinner with all three of us. I didn't pick him up earlier and no one could find me Regina had to ask. She scares me sometimes how she always knows where I am. Anyways so I went over to go have dinner with them and that's why I was out so late."

"I'm surprised Regina would allow you in her house. She never really enjoyed being around you outside of things involving your job. Let alone inside her property" Belle said.

"I know that's what I thought but, I was there inside her house."

"Maybe she brought you there to have a reason to kill you. Did you anything that could make her want you dead?" Ruby asked before she was hit in the arm by Belle. "Belle what was that for?"

"I hit you because I am sure Regina does not want Emma dead stop assuming she does."

"Regina might be upset with me." Emma said while she looked down at her hands.

"What did you do Emma?" Belle asked turning her attention from her girlfriend back to Emma.

"I may or may not have kissed Regina."

"You did what!? Regina is going to kill you!" Ruby yelled before she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked at Belle who was pinching the spot she hit earlier. "Stop hurting me Belle."

"No, your not helping Emma by yelling at her. Let her explain what happened."

"Thank you Belle. I was talking to Henry about true love after dinner while Regina was cleaning up. He said that Regina had a true love just she was closed off so that she wouldn't see it. Then she told Henry to go to bed which he did so it left just us. She told me about how she loved being near me, but sarcastically of course. So me being me I kept getting closer. She kept telling me to back away, but once I was really close I couldn't. When I looked into her eyes she had this twinkle that I could tell meant she wanted me like I want her. I see the twinkle between David and Mary Margret so I went for it. the kiss was amazing and we both shared all our emotions with one kiss. It was magical."

"Aww Emma I do believe you have found your true love." Belle said with a big smile on her face. "I felt the same way the first time I kissed Ruby it was very magical."

"I didn't know Regina had it in her to love." Ruby stated until she felt yet again a pain in her arm. "Okay Belle stop seriously I am going to go back to work while you two talk." Belle slide out of the booth to let Ruby out.

"I think I am going to go also, I have work in the morning."

"It was great to see you Emma even though Ruby had to say I was kidnapped. Do not let Regina go even though she may be hard at times she sounds like she loves you."

"I won't let her go thanks for listening Belle and keeping Ruby from jumping to conclusions."

"Anytime at all. If you ever need someone to talk to you know where I am. Being kidnapped by books."

I left the diner and headed straight home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

It was the next day and I found myself standing in front of Regina's door once again. I knocked seeing if Regina was awake and willing to talk about what happened the night before. To my surprise, Henry answered the door.

"Emma what are you doing here so early and what happened to your face?"

I tried to think of something, but nothing was coming."Uh...I was...I was wondering if your mother wanted to get coffee with me this morning. With my face I accidentally ran into a door, but I'm okay."

"Oh well come in I think she's upstairs."

"That is alright I can wait." I walked into the mansion and waited in the kitchen.

"Emma since your here and my mom is upstairs can you help me really quickly with a question I have on my homework?"

"Sure Henry I'd love to."

"It's upstairs come on." Henry said while he ran upstairs. I followed not sure what kind of help he needed. Henry was a smart kid who could understand most things he had for homework.

After a few minutes of helping him solve a math problem he ran downstairs to continue getting ready for school. Instead of following him I walked to Regina's bedroom. The door was opened so I peaked my head in and saw she wasn't there. I walked in slowly.

"Regina you there?" I waited a few seconds and there was no answer. I walked in further and still saw no sight of the brunette. I saw the door frame of what looked like a bathroom so I walked over. The door was opened a crack so I pushed it open. What I saw made my brain shut off. Regina was sitting on the toilet working on a wordsearch. She heard the door open and quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Emma what are you doing in here?" She asked as a light shade of red showed on her cheeks.

"I...um...I..." I stuttered and turned to leave but hit my head on the door and fell. I quickly crawled out of the bathroom and got back on my feet. I ran out of the room and down the stairs where Henry was.

"Emma where are you going my mom hasn't come down yet and you haven't asked her to coffee."

"I just remembered I had something to do." I said quickly trying to get past him so I could leave. Soon the sound of heels coming down the stairs made my heart sink.

"She's coming now Emma you can ask her." Now I had no where to go and I had to face the music.


	4. Started As Two Left As One

**Regina's Point of View**

Emma had just left thirty minutes ago to do who knows what. She always seems to be getting herself into messes. I had just gotten into bed and was staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't tired, there was to much on my mind for sleep to come. Emma had kissed me, not just any kiss but one full of emotion. Henry was right I did have a true love and it was Emma.

The way her blond hair falls so gently against her back. Her eyes that are so green it reminds me of the forest that is so relaxing. The way her clothes fit snug against her. The way her lips always look so ready to kiss.

"Regina you need to stop before you work yourself up, it was just one kiss and she might be having second thoughts." I said to myself.

What if she wasn't? What if Emma wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. Have her strong arms wrapped around me at night. Hear her whisper in my ear how beautiful I am to her. Have her hands roam under my shirt getting closer to the base of my...

"Brain stop thinking of having sex with Emma! Now is not the time. She may not even wanna be near me after we kissed. Most people don't." I told myself again as I got of bed. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water onto my face.

"After one kiss you are turning into a teenager who cannot control their hormones." I said to myself while looking in the mirror. "You were the evil queen that tried to kill Snow. Now you are thinking like a rabbit wanting to be with her daughter."

I walked back into my bedroom and laid down again. Instead of letting my mind wonder once more. I pulled out a book from my nightstand and began to read. Shortly after my eyelids fell and I was out like a light.

I woke up early in the morning to my alarm blaring. Sometimes I wonder if the people make alarm clocks make them as annoying and loud as they possibly can. Especially on Mondays, it seems like the alarm is ten times worse.

I pull myself out of bed and go into the bathroom for a shower. As soon as I get into the bathroom I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I turn the handle and let the water pour onto me. It was another morning with the same routine as always.

After my shower I pull a towel around my body and walk into my bedroom. I open my wardrobe and pull on the first outfit I find then slip on matching heels. After everything is on I walk into Henry's bedroom.

He is one of the cutest kids I've ever seen. He is laying on his stomach with his hair going every which way. One leg sticking out from under the covers. A small pool of drool is next to his mouth.

I walked over to him and rested my hand gently on his shoulder and shook gently. "Henry sweetie it's time to get up."

"okay mom." Henry said while his eyes slowly opened. He then rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

"I will see you downstairs for breakfast then while you get ready." With that I turned around and went downstairs to start breakfast.

Ten minutes later Henry was downstairs. He sat down at the table while I was finishing the pancakes.

"It was fun having Emma over last night." Henry said while I came over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Yes it was very nice to have Emma over. She seemed to enjoy it as well."

"I hope we can do stuff like that more often. I really do enjoy us all being together."

"I do as well Henry. I did not realize until last night how enjoyable it can be."

"Maybe we can ask Emma to go on a small vacation with us. That would be so cool."

"We will discuss it later Henry. Finish your breakfast and finish getting ready for school. I will be right back."

I left Henry and went upstairs to my bedroom. Once I got up there I went into the bathroom where I continued to work on my word search. I was about five minutes into working on it when the sound of the door opening caught my attention.

"Emma what are you doing in here?" I asked as a I felt heat travel to my cheeks. I grabbed the nearest towel and covered myself.

"I...um...I..." Emma stuttered and turned to leave but hit her head on the door and fell. Just as soon as she had come in she was gone.

"Oh my god did that just happened?" I asked myself. I put the towel back from where I got it and finished up in the bathroom. Once I was done I walked downstairs to find Emma stopped by Henry.

As soon as I was in eye sight of Emma her cheeks began to get red.

"Pleasure to see you this early Miss Swan. For what do I own the pleasure?"

"I...I um..." Emma stuttered.

"She came here to ask if you wanted to get some coffee from the diner."

"Yeah...I came to see if you wanted to get coffee."

"That would be lovely Miss Swan. I will take Henry to school and I will meet you at the diner."

"Can Emma come with us? I enjoy this time together." I looked at Emma.

"Sure why not kid. Get your stuff and lets go."

* * *

Once Henry was out of the car and heading into the building for school I turned to Emma. "I was thinking we talked first before we got coffee."

"Okay what do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about last night and about this morning."

"Oh...that" Emma blushed deeply. "How about we go to the place where you found me yesterday to talk?"

"Okay we can do that." I said as I took us to the place.

We walked through the forest side by side with a little space in between us. I wanted so badly to take her hand but I needed to know what was going through her head first. When we got to the water we sat down side by side on a rock.

"First I want to say what you saw this morning is not what you think. I was simply working on a word search."

Emma laughed, "Right Regina we all do word searches with our pants down on the toilet."

"For all you know I could have been done and was just to into the word search."

"Ha! you admit that you were going!" Emma yelled as she jumped up with glee.

I just glared at her. "Sit down Miss Swan we still have other important things to discuss here."

"Fine fine I will sit down but you know I am right." Emma said as she sat back down beside me.

"Emma...what happened last night. I want to know what you think or felt."

Emma sat there for a minute to gather her thoughts. "What I felt was...magical. It's something I've never felt before. It felt right, it felt amazing...it felt. It felt like something I want to experience more." Emma said as she looked down.

I let out the breath I seemed to hold in. "Emma...I felt the same thing. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one. I've never felt this way before either."

Emma looked up and into my eyes. "I don't know about you but I wanna see where this goes. I wanna be with you Regina no matter what anyone else in town thinks."

"I want the same thing Emma. I want to be with you." Just as I finished speaking I felt Emma's lips upon mine. Those lips felt so good and so right. If I died right now I would die a happy woman.

I placed my hand gently onto Emma's cheek as she put hands on your waist. She pulled me in against her as the kiss became more passionate. She licked my bottom lip to ask for access which I quickly gave to her.

Our tongues seemed to mold together into one strong muscle. I put my hand into her head pulling her head as close as it could to mine. The things she could do with that tongue now amazed me. What could that tongue do to the rest of her body?

Emma's right hand went slowly to the end of my shirt. It felt like a flip of the switch in my head. I pulled away grabbing Emma's hand.

"I'm...I'm sorry Emma I can't."

Emma looked into my eyes and pulled her hand away. "That's okay Regina I understand. We can take this slow is that okay?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Let's go get that coffee I promised my treat." Emma said standing up.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I smiled back while getting up.

She took my hand into hers as we walked back through the forest to my car. We entered this forest as two separate people. We left the forest as two people joined as one.


	5. Small Moments Mean The Most

**Regina's Point of View**

It had been a week since the time in the woods. Everything was going great with Emma. She never pushed me to do anything. Most of the time we have found each other in deep conversations about our lives.

It was early morning and I was walking into my office. It was going to be one of those days where I was going to be nose deep in paperwork. It seems like a small town full of fairy tale characters know how to bring this town into the ground. Lucky for them I know how to rule and can fix their problems.

I walk into my office and am not greeted by the endless amounts of paperwork, but something much better. Sitting on my desk was a single rose and a note. I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair. I opened the note and read.

_Dear Regina, _

_I know how we first meet was not the best of ways to meet. I know you were worried I'd take Henry from you, but I would never do that. I could see then how happy you made him. This may sound crazy...okay yeah it will sound crazy. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you I felt something. At the time I thought it was food poising. I ate before I came to Storybrooke and I thought it was a delayed reaction of the food kicking in. _

I raised my eyebrow to this. "Emma you have a very disturbing way of saying what you feel."

_Now that I look back I know it wasn't the food that made my stomach did flips. What made my stomach do flips was you. You gave my stomach butterflies. I know it is you because every time I look at you I get them. Then when we kissed last night, I think all the butterflies had red bull and were on overdrive. I get clumsy when I am around you because I get nervous. _

I chuckled to myself. "Oh Emma you are clumsy even when I am not around."

_I want to impress you because you are something amazing to me. So to show you how amazing you are, I left you the rose. This single red rose has lost of meanings behind it. One I am not ready to tell you yet, but one of the meanings is beauty. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever meet in my entire life. So if you would do me the honors of going on a date with me tonight I would be the happiest person on this Earth._

I smiled at this. "Oh Emma you would be the second happiest person on this Earth. I have wanted to be your date for so long." I looked down at the rose as my eyes started to get clouded with tears.

How could I be so ignorant and try to banish you? How could I not see everything she was? I just saw her as someone trying to take my son. Not someone who would mean so much to me. I picked up the rose and inhaled it's sweet aroma. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled again. It was up to me to turn around the bad I have done and show Emma what she deserves.

I set the note and rose aside and started writing. I hope this will help show Emma exactly what she means to me.

**Emma's Point of View**

I was sitting at my desk going through reports when there was a knock at my door. "Come in" I said not looking up from my report.

"Wow Miss Swan, you actually do work." Regina laughed as she walked into the room.

"From time to time I do work. Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did and I wanted to say thank you. It was very sweet of you. I do not have much time so I brought you this." She said as she put a folded up note on my desk. "Have a wonderful day Miss Swan." With that Regina was gone just as soon as she had joined me. I put down my pen and opened up the note.

_'Life has never about the roads you take_

_It has never been about what you had to do to get where you are_

_Life is been about the ones you choose to look after_

_The one's you would sacrifice your own life for_

_We all begin and end the same_

_We start with birth and end with death_

_What matters is what we do in between_

_What I want more than anything is to spend the in between with you'_

_To answer your question I would love to go on a date with you, I am free at anytime after six._

I smiled and looked up at the clock. I still had over eight hours and boy were those hours going to drag on.

**Henry's Point of View**

School ended up being canceled because of the boiler breaking so I went to the diner. I sat in a seat at the counter as Ruby walked up.

"Hey bud aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"Yea but the boiler broke so I came here."

"Oh well you are free to stay here as long as you like." Ruby smiled at me. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Starving actually but I don't have any money on me."

"Well your just in luck. We have the best food around and this one's on the house." She winked at me. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you prefer I'm not picky."

"Coming right up, I'll be right back." Ruby left to go place the order which left me to my thoughts.

I knew that Emma and mom were trying to be friends for my sake but something is different. Emma has been coming around more often and mom hasn't been mean about it. In fact, she's been smiling every time Emma is around. Maybe she realized who her true love is.

Ruby came back before I had time to continue my thoughts. "So kid what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing special just going to school mostly."

"Oh school that can be exciting. I was always good at gym."

"Your a werewolf of course you were good at gym." We both laughed. "So you are best friends with Emma right?"

"Yeah I am why do you ask?"

"Well Emma has been coming around more often and mom has been happy every time she sees her. I've never seen her this happy especially from Emma. I was wondering if you knew why."

"Oh, so your mother really isn't plotting to kill Emma."

"What why would she try to kill Emma?"

"Well...I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"You guys act like I'm younger then I really am just tell me."

"Okay well you remember last week when Emma came over for dinner?"

"Yeah of course it was a great time."

"Well...Emma might have kissed Regina that night."

"So I'm guessing my mom enjoyed it because she's hanging around Emma more."

"I do believe so. I know Emma enjoyed it. She came here after it happened because I called her. I might have said Belle was kidnapped to get her over here though."

"Why would you say that Belle was kidnapped?"

"I saw Emma go over and she was gone a long time and I thought Regina was trying to kill her. They never fully got along and I thought Regina took the opportunity to kill her. They were alone because I am sure you went off to bed at one point."

"She wouldn't do that to Emma, especially after Neverland."

"I know this now but you can never be to safe. Your foods done so I will be right back."

So I was right. Mom did finally realize who her true love is. I smiled as Ruby placed the plate of food in front of me.

"Here you go bud, eat up." She smiled and left to go wait on others.

Just when I was done with my food David came in. "Hey kid what are you doing outside of school?

"Boiler broke so I came here instead."

"I can see that. How about you spend the day with Snow and me?"

"Sounds like fun, I'm in."

"Alright I will call Emma and tell her where you are going to be. Let's go have some fun."

**Emma's Point of View**

I got a call earlier from David saying Henry would be with them tonight so I took the opportunity to have a small dinner at Regina's. I texted her that Henry would be with Snow and Charming and she agreed that our date could be dinner at her place.

Before I headed over to Regina's I picked up some flowers. Even if I have her a billion beautiful flowers it would not even scratch the surface of her beauty.

I drove to Regina's and sat in my car in front of her place trying to calm my nerves. "You can do this Emma it's just Regina. You've been around her many times this is no different. You are just going to go in and have dinner with her and maybe watch a movie. This is nothing new you can do this just go in and do it." I say to myself out loud.

"Wow Emma you really are crazy if you're talking to yourself before having dinner with Regina." I shake the thought out of my head and get out of my car and knock on Regina's front door.

**Regina's Point of View**

Emma texted me earlier telling me that Henry was with Snow and Charming. I may not exactly like them but I am glad they want to be in Henry's life. I am epically glad that they are in Henry's life right now because I get to spend alone time with Emma. A small dinner together is exactly what we need to get more intimate with each other not just emotionally but physically. I've been dreaming about having her strong arms around me for days now. I really hope that today is the day I get to feel them around me.

I was in the bathroom touching up my make up as my nerves started to kick if I make a fool of myself? What if I manage to burn the food? Oh no the food! I ran downstairs as fast as I could. As soon as I got downstairs I could smell of burnt food.

"Crap! How could I get so side tracked?" I pull the food out and see what was supposed to be lasagna completely burned. I threw it away and opened some windows to try to get rid of some of the smell. "Crap it's not going away." I lit some candles hoping they would mask the smell by the time Emma got there.

The sound of the someone knocking echoed through the house. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Emma with her white tank top that was covered by her red jacket. She had on jeans that fit so snug on her...

"These are for you." Emma said with the flowers out towards me.

"Receiving flowers twice in one day. What's the special occasion?" I ask as I take them from her smiling.

"Does there need to be a special occasion to get someone you care about flowers?"

"No there does not have to be please come in." I blushed slightly, hopefully she didn't notice.

I closed the door behind Emma and walked into the kitchen. She quickly followed after me.

"Why does it smell like burnt food in here?"

The slight blush I had turned darker. "It seems the timer was not set properly."

"Oh...that happens to me all the time. No worries at all." Emma replied with a laugh.

'Thank god she didn't freak out.' I thought to myself.

"Well since the food was burned would you like to have pizza instead?" Emma asked.

"Sure...but I need you to do something for me." I blushed more.

"What would that be?"

"Can you order it under your name? People do not seem to like to bring food here. Something about you're The Evil Queen."

"Oh of course I can do that anything special you want?"

"Nope whatever you decide will be good for me."

* * *

The pizza came thirty four minutes later. Emma got the door as I set the table. Shortly after Emma went to the door she came back and placed the pizza down on the table.

"The pizza boy said there was no charge. Then he was freaked out when I was the one to answer the door. As soon as I took the pizza from him he ran off before I could even say thank you."

"Probably got scared he was coming to my place dear don't feel bad."

"Oh I don't just confused really."

Conversation came easy between me and Emma. We talked about how our jobs were going and all the small things involved that bother us.

"Miss Swan you have a little something on your face." I said as I looked at Emma.

Emma wiped her face on the opposite side of where the pizza sauce was. "I don't see anything."

"Emma you really do have sauce on your face. It's on the other side."

Emma stood up and walked over to me. She wiped the sauce off her face with her finger and wiped it on the corner of my mouth. "I do believe mayor that YOU have something on your face." Emma smirked as she looked into my eyes.

"Well Miss Swan what are we going to do about that?"

"I have an idea." She bent down and kissed me softly. It was one of those kisses where it was gentle like a peak but not exactly a peak. This kiss was one that wasn't rushed and left your brain spinning out of control. It made your heart beat slightly faster leaving you wanting more.

Emma pulled away and smirked. "You no longer have anything on your face."

"Well thank you, I appreciate the help. Now finish eating I wish to watch a movie before we both become to exhausted."

* * *

We were both sitting on the couch watching Bridesmaids. Our legs were brushing against each others every once in awhile. Each time it did I felt a spark of electricity go through my veins. Oh how I wish she would hold me.

On the screen the bridesmaids just got to the wedding store and were beginning to feel sick. Megan was beginning to gag. "I...think my...my dre...my dress was just tight."

"Oh god...you got food poisoning from that restaurant didn't you?"

"No I had the same thing she had and I feel fine."

Just as the bridesmaids relieved themselves me and Emma started laughing. We laughed so hard we had tears in our eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't go to the bathroom in the sink when I accidentally walked in on you Regina."

"Oh please I am glad you didn't find you going in the street or throwing up every time you saw me."

We both laughed even harder at this. By the end of the movie our stomachs hurt from laughing so hard. Never have I laughed so hard, it was a funny movie but somehow Emma made it even more funny.

I felt my eyelids start fall a little. "It looks like you don't have enough energy to make it upstairs so how about you lay down. I will see you later okay."

"No please...Emma stay."

"Okay I can stay." Emma then laid down on the couch.

"Can I lay with you?" I looked down as I said this.

"There wouldn't be any place I'd rather you be." I looked up into Emma's eyes and saw the love I saw the night we kissed. Emma turned on her side and I laid down next to her. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

When you dream of something and it happens in reality it never is like how you dreamed it to be. Having Emma hold me felt like nothing I could even imagine. I felt safe and loved in her arms. In her arms I didn't feel uncomfortable like I did with Danial. No, instead I felt like I was finally home where I belonged.


	6. When Things Become Reality

**Emma's Point of View**

When I woke there were small beams of sunlight were shining into the living room. The television had DVD bouncing around the screen. I could hear birds chirping happily outside. At this moment I felt like one of those birds. I felt like I was flying high up in the sky because what I felt and saw when I looked down put me on cloud nine.

Wrapped snuggly against me was Regina. You know when you go through life and everything just doesn't work out. That everything you do to try to make it work doesn't happen. Almost like trying to put in the wrong piece of a puzzle in the wrong spot but when you find the right piece everything becomes clear. You can see the imagine fully and everything falls into place.

That's how I felt with Regina. My life was always an uphill battle, but with Regina the hill has declined. I feel like I can do anything as long as she's by my side. She makes everything feel like they are going to be okay. Anything could be happen and everything would be okay. She makes me feel so loved that I must be dreaming. If I'm dreaming then I do not want to wake up because it feels so real.

Regina had her mouth slightly open, one of her hands rested on mine that was laying on her side. Her other hand was under her cheek, her legs were bent with mine as if they were one. Her hair was laying across her cheek. I moved my hand slowly from under hers and moved her hair off her cheek and let my finger tips brush across her skin.

I don't think I can ever get over how soft her skin feels. It feels like soft cotton that was planted in heaven. Almost as if it was as soft as an angels wing. I move her hair behind her ears and just watch her. I watch how her chest raises and falls slowly. How her face looks so relax as if there was nothing to stress over.

I lay here watching her sleep for a few moments more before I gently kiss her neck. Her eyes slowly open and she smiles. She turns around so she is facing me and places her hand gently on my cheek.

"Good morning I hope you slept well." Regina said with a sleepy voice. A smile spread across both of our faces.

"I slept really good because I had you in my arms." I kissed her forehead and she rested her head against my chest.

"I wish we could just lay here all day instead of getting up."

"Sadly we do have to get up, but I promise we can cuddle again some other time."

"I'd like that a lot." Regina said as she pulled away getting up. "How about a date tonight, we can go walk in the park before I go and get Henry?"

"That sounds like a perfect date to me." I say as I get up off the couch. "Sadly I have to go though. I will be back let's say four and we can go walk in the park?"

"Sounds good to me." Regina said smiling we walked to the front door. "Thank you for coming last night, it was one of the best dates I've ever had. I've never left that hard in such a long time so thank you."

"Your welcome madam mayor." I leaned in and kissed her softly. "I will see you at for."

"Don't be late Miss Swan or else I might just go take someone else on the date." I rolled my eyes and left Regina's house.

It was noon as I was walking the streets of Storybrooke. Nothing was going on that needed to be handled right away so I decided to go on a walk. When I turned the corner I saw an older woman looking up into a tree. I walked over to her curious to see why she was just looking up at a tree.

"Ma'am is there something wrong?"

She turned around, "Oh dear there is something wrong. Mittens has gotten herself stuck in the tree. My bones are to fragil for me to climb up to get her down. Could you possibly get her down for me?"

"Of course ma'am I will get Mittens down." I took off my jacket and placed it on a near by bench. I walked back to the tree and studied it. It seemed like a climbable tree that I shouldn't have issues getting the cat out of it.

The tree was one where it had a thick trunk that branched out into two with many small branches. Mittens was sitting in the middle of one of the trunks that was split. I placed my foot where the trunk split and pulled myself up. I made my way along the tree to where Mittens was.

The closer I got the more Mittens got afraid. She lifted her back slightly as her hair stoof up along the back. She hissed at me and slowly backed away. If I let her keep backing up she was going to end up falling out of the tree.

"Here Mittens I'm not going to hurt you. I've got some tuna at home I can go get. Would you like some tuna?" Mittens kept hissing and backing away. Soon Mittens was only a few inches away from falling out of the tree.

"Okay looks like we have to do this the hard way." I grabbed Mittens as fast as I could. Before I was able to grab her Mittens attacked my face with her claws. I could feel blood begin to run through the cuts.

Mittens continues to claw me in the arms as I make my way out of the tree. I'm sure there are at least twenty cuts along my arms now that are bleeding just as bad as my face is. By the time I am back on the ground I see there are lots of small drops of blood on my shirt. I place Mittens on the ground and watch her run off in the opposite direction of me.

"There you go ma'am Mittens is now out of the tree."

"Thank you so much! I am so sorry about what she did to you though. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No ma'am that is alright I am glad that your cat is now safe. Have a nice day." I grab my coat from the branch pulling it on and walk back to the station. I walk past David to go into my office. I grab the first aid kit I have and take off my jacket putting it on my chair.

David runs in as I place my jacket on my chair. "Emma are you alright? Your bleeding what happened?"

"Some ladies cat got stuck in a tree and when I went to get it out it clawed me. I am alright nothing to be concerned about." I began dressing my wounds as David came around the desk to me.

"Here let me help you with the one's on your face." He took some tissues and pressed them against the cuts on my cheek. Soon the bleeding stopped and he pulled away. "Snow and I had a lot of fun with Henry yesterday."

"That's great to hear, I'm glad you all had fun."

"Yeah...he mentioned something that I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh what would that be?" I asked as I finished dressing the cuts on my arms.

"He...he said you are seeing Regina."

"And if I am?" I look up at him.

"Snow and I are just concerned that she might end up hurting you."

"Regina won't hurt me. Even if she wanted to she won't for Henry's sake."

"You don't know how Regina can be. She can do a lot of damage."

"She is not like that anymore. She is no longer The Evil Queen she is Regina Mills."

"I know she's no longer The Evil Queen, but she can still hurt you. Me and your mother are just looking out for what's best for you."

"What's best for me is Regina. The way she makes me feel, the way she looks at me makes me feel amazing."

"Are you sure she's not using magic to make you feel this way?"

"Magic is involved but not how you think."

"What magic are you talking about?"

"True love David, I am in love with Regina Mills and no one is going to keep me from her. Neither you or Snow are going to stop me from loving Regina whether she was The Evil Queen or not I love her." David stood there with his mouth hanging open. I grabbed my jacket and put it on leaving David by himself.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys thanks for reading it truly means a lot to me. If you could review it does help with writing this story. If any of you have suggestions on what you'd like to see I will gladly take them and might add them. I would like to say thank you to frenchgirl1981 for suggesting the bathroom scene with Regina and Emma. Finally I have about two weeks left of this semester in school so I will be very busy and updates will not be happening everyday or almost to it. If any of you are interested in Grey's Anatomy fanfictions with Calzona I am writing one and there is a chapter uploaded. Again thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.


	7. Understanding

**So I found a little bit of time in between my classes earlier and in between working on homework to write. So here is chapter 7 remember to review have a nice day. :)**

* * *

**Regina's point of view**

I watched as Emma left my house. Last night was one of the best nights of my life, waking up with her was just icing on the cake. When I woke this morning I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Feeling Emma's warm breath on my neck, her hands touching me the way she smiled. Nothing could ruin my day.

I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got into my bathroom I quickly stripped of my clothes. I observed myself in the mirror looking at all the curves of my body. I have faint stretch marks from growing fast when I was younger. They line the tops of my thighs, growing up I always thought they were ugly. Having stretch marks that looked like small bending rivers going this way and that. Now I have learned to accept them, they are part of who I am. I just hope that if Emma ever sees me like this I hope she can accept them just like I have.

I climb into the shower and turn the handle. Luke warm water pours out of the shower head as I stand under it. Though the water is not extremely hot I feel as if I am burning. My thoughts keep racing back to Emma, how did I become so head over hells in love? This wasn't the Regina everyone was afraid of when the curse was broken this was the opposite. What if the citizens of Storybrooke find me weak and try to disobey me? I shook my head, I was still Regina mayor of Storybrooke who had all the power over the citizens.

I let the water pour over me for a little while longer before I grab my shampoo and run it through my hair. And let the suds from the shampoo run down my body. If only these suds were going down Emma's body. I thought to myself. When I thought I was burning earlier I must be melting now. The way the suds would slide down her tone stomach, the way her breast would look uncovered. I quickly turn the handle for the cold water and let myself cool of.

I quickly finish my shower before any other thoughts of Emma pop into my head. I grab a towel and quickly dry myself. I don't even both wrapping myself in the towel as I walk back into my room. I pull out a black pencil skirt with a tight fitting white blouse. I slip my clothes on and a pair of heels and leave the comfort of my home to see what kind of trouble Storybrooke has gotten into.

* * *

It was around noon as I was nose deep in paper work. Just as you think you've made even a dent there always is twice as much to fill it. Normally, I am not interrupted at noon while I am working. Most people are off enjoying their lunch break instead of spending it in my office. I honestly do not blame them, I'd rather not have their company anyways.

Just as I was about to finish an import document that needed to be finished today I hear the sound I have grown to hate. When I hear it I feel my insides trying to shut down so I do not have to listen to her annoying voice. Sadly my death has not come yet so I can get away from her.

"Regina! You are dating my daughter!?" Snow yelled as she stormed into my office.

"Pleasure to see you as well Snow."

"Now is not the time! Are you dating my daughter or not!?"

"And where did you hear this information dear?"

"Henry told me and David last night that you were seeing Emma." A smirk fell across my lips as I looked up at Snow.

"Well I do believe his information is correct."

"How could you Regina!? That's my daughter! My sweet innocent daughter!"

I smirked again raising from my chair. "Is that so Snow? Your daughter is so innocent? If she's so innocent why was she in jail? If she's so innocent she wouldn't have gotten knocked up by Neil. And most she is this pure child you believe she is she wouldn't have kissed me first."

Her mouth fell open so I continued. "Oh you didn't know Snow? That your sweet pure innocent daughter kissed me? It wasn't just any kiss either it was a sweet passionate kiss. The ones that end up leading to the bedroom where I made..."

"Stop! Your lying! Emma wouldn't do that! You must be using magic!"

"Oh dear don't you remember, I haven't used magic since Neverland. Yes a few things here and there, but nothing to change people's actions. Everything that happened Emma wanted. The way she screamed my name when she climaxed, the way her cum dripped onto my hands. I do believe she wanted it."

Snow stood there frozen, the blood drained from her face. Her mouth hung wide, I thought I might have given her a heart attack. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. "If you will excuse me I have some paperwork that needs my attention and later I will giving your daughter attention until the early hours of the morning." I said with a giant smirk on my face.

Snow ran from my office and into the bathroom. Soon after she left I heard the toilet lid hit against the back of the toilet and the sound of someone throwing up echoed.

"Oh Snow I better not see any reminisce of you being here or else I may need to start using magic again." I sat back down at my desk just when someone else comes storming into my office.

"Did you know that Henry told David about us? Which is fine I don't care that people know but Snow and David think that you are using magic to make me be with you! How could they, they know what it's like to have feelings for them and know it's real! How dare they judge us just because you guys don't have the best history! I can't believe they..." Emma stopped talking and stood still.

"What is it Emma? Also why is there cuts on your face are you alright?"

"I'll explain later. Is someone else here?" She asked going to the sound. Emma jumped at the sight of Snow cuddling the toilet. "Snow what are you doing here!? Why are you throwing up?"

She looked up and almost hurled again. Emma walked back in my office. "What did you do to here!?"

"She seems to be sick dear."

"There has to be a reason! What did you say to her!?"

"Well she came barging in similar to what you did and was yelling about how I am corrupting you with magic and I simply shut her up."

"You used magic on her to make her sick!?"

"Oh no much worse this will probably never go away. I simply just told her how you kissed me and we had hot passionate sex after."

Emma's cheeks began to burn as a dark shade of red colored her cheeks. "We didn't...I wouldn't...I mean I would...just I respect us going slow."

"Oh I know I just wanted her to stop yelling at me saying I am corrupting you." I rose from my chair and walked to Emma. I looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Snow coming out of the bathroom. "Oh yes Emma I'd love to go on a date with you and then after go back to my place and have you scream my name as my head is between your legs." I said loudly so Snow heard loud and clear.

Snows legs almost gave out as the color that was finally coming back drained out of her face again. "Oh god I'm gonna be sick again."

"Regina!" Emma blushed again.

"Sorry I will stop I just enjoy making your mother squirm."

"I know you do, but don't give her a heart attack."

"I won't as long as she stops barging in my office like that again. So dear will you tell me what happened to your beautiful face?" I ask as I run my fingertips gentle across the scratches.

"Some older ladies cat got stuck in a tree and when I went to grab it, it decided that my face and arms were a scratching post."

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad it didn't cut you to deep."

"It's alright." She replied just when I heard foot steps coming. Soon David was crouched down in front of Snow.

"Snow are you alright?"

"Yeah just felt a little light headed is all."

David helped Snow up off the ground and brought her to sit down on a chair in my office.

"What really happened?" David asked Emma.

"Regina just said that we were having sex when we really haven't. Not yet at least."

I looked down and blushed. I really wish we would have sex eventually.

"You really aren't having sex yet?" Snow asked looking up at Emma.

"No we are not we are taking this slow and seeing where it goes. We both wanna get to know each other on a more intimate level. Regina was just trying to get you freaked out which it looks like she succeeded in."

"Earlier you said that you were..." David tried to say before he was interrupted by Emma.

"Very happy to be with Regina yes." Emma took my hand in hers. I looked up at her as she smiled. I smiled back at her knowing her words were true.

"So you guys are happy to be with each other on your own free will?" Snow asked us looking at both of us now.

"Yes Snow we are, we both decided to show our true feelings for each other when we had dinner last week." I told her.

Snow smiled and hugged Emma and me tightly. I froze and look to Emma for help. She pulled away from Snow which resulting n her letting go of both of us. "Well it looks like Regina has a lot of paperwork to go through and we all have interrupted her. We should let her get back to it."

"Oh your right sorry Regina for barging in." Snow said as she started to leave.

"It's alright dear run along now." With that Snow left, but before David left he said one last thing.

"Take care of my daughter Regina. I do believe you have changed, but if you hurt her in any way i will come after you."

"Understood David have a nice day." With that David left so I was just left with Emma.

Emma turned to me and pulled me in by the waist kissing me passionately. "I've been wanting to do that since we got up this morning."

"Mmm, you can anytime you want dear."

She smiled at me and kissed me one last time before letting me go. "I'd better let you get back to work. Don't want all this paperwork to keep you from our date later."

"Oh it won't you always come first my dear. I will see you later."

"See you soon Regina." And with that Emma was out the door and I was left only with the pile of never ending paperwork.


	8. True Love At Last

**Emma's Point of View**

It was three forty five when I was standing in Regina's living room. She had just gotten out of the office and was changing before we went to the park. I walked over to the fireplace and looked at the mantle. Scattered across the mantle was pictures. There were a few pictures of Henry, a picture of Henry and Regina, a picture of Regina and one picture caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a picture of me sitting in the forest looking out. The sun was setting in the background and there was two birds flying behind me. 'When did she take this and how did I not know?' I ask myself.

"I...I took that a week after we returned from Neverland. I couldn't stop thinking about you so I followed you one day and found you there. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. When we got back I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way I felt for you so I kept my distance." She got closer to me as she spoke. "I don't wanna keep my distance anymore. I took that picture because I never knew if I would be able to see you so relaxed. You are always on alart the only time your not is when your there or sleeping. I knew at the time I wouldn't ever see you sleep again. Yes I did in Neverland, but we were in a dangerous place on a mission. So I took the picture as a reminder of how beautiful you look when your at peace."

"You know in Neverland I was worried we'd never get Henry back." I placed the picture back on the mantle. "I was already out of his life for so long that I couldn't imagine losing him for good this time. He means a lot to me...I love him." I looked down as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Regina walked up to me and lifted my chin slowly wiping her thumb over my cheek and spoke softly. "Hey Henry is safe now and nothing is going to take him from us. If something does happen we will get through it together."

I nodded my head slowly and buried my head into the crook of her neck. I inhaled her smell, she smelled so amazing. Her smell alone was calming enough. Regina wrapped her arms around me tightly and rubbed small circles on my back. "I've got you now Emma you can let go and relax. No one is going to harm our family."

"Thank you Regina, for being here for me and Henry it means a lot."

"You don't need to thank me Emma it's what you do for the one's you care about."

"We should probably get going to the park, this was supposed to be a happy time." I say pulling away from Regina.

"Anytime I spend with you is a happy time and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." Regina took my hand. "Now let's go to the park."

We were walking hand in hand down the path in the park. I looked up at Regina and smiled when our eyes meet. "You are so beautiful Regina."

"You are just as beautiful Emma."

"When you were the Evil Queen did you sometimes feel like you couldn't carry on?"

"Since it is just us, yes sometimes I did."

"Do you feel like you can't carry on now that you aren't the Evil Queen?"

"I sometimes did before I meet you why?"

I stopped and turned to face her and took her hands in mine and sang.

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone._

_Carry on._

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground._

_Carry on._

_Carry on, carry on_

**Regina smiled at me and sang back to me.**

_Whoa!_

_My head is on fire but my legs are fine._

_After all they are mine._

_Lay your clothes down on the floor,_

_Close the door, hold the phone,_

_Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight._

_Together we sang to each other._

_'Cause here we are_

_We are shining stars_

_We are invincible_

_We are who we are_

_On our darkest day_

_When we're miles away_

_Sun will come_

_We will find our way home_

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone._

_Carry on._

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground._

_Carry on._

I smiled as she leaned her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued to walk again as conversation came easily. We walked for a few more hours until the sun began to sink behind the horizon. We stood on a bridge watching the sun set. Regina was between my arms as she watched it.

"I've had an amazing time with you Regina."

"So have I Emma, I wish we could just live in this moment."

"We can...I realized something today. David talked to me about being with you earlier as you know. When we talked he asked if you were using magic on me and I said it was a kind of magic but not the kind he thought..." Regina turned in my arms to look at me.

"I realized that..." I stood there trying to gather my thoughts. Regina placed her hand on my cheek gently rubbing her thumb over my cheek bone.

"Whatever it is Emma you can tell me."

"Regina I...I love you..." It felt as if time stood still. I was waiting for the shoe to drop. I was waiting for this perfect moment to be ruined as it always was.

"I love you too Emma oh god I am so happy you feel the same way." Tears ran down Regina's face as she pulled me to her kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I knew in that moment that the shoe wasn't going to drop. This was real, I had my true love.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this is so short but as I have said I have a lot to do for school. I wrote this for E LoveSwanQueen who requested it. I hope it was worth it even if it was very short. :) Thanks for reading. Have a great night.


	9. There Is A First Time For Everything

**Regina's Point of View**

A month has passed since Emma told me she loved me. Every since that moment we have become inseparable. We have dinner together almost every night spending the nights cuddling on the couch. We have yet to be physically intimate and I feel like it has made out relationship stronger.

Our relationship isn't about the physical connection, but more of the emotional connection. Yes we kiss and cuddle and be physically close, but we are both content to getting to know each other better.

It was nine at night and Emma has yet to show up for dinner. Knowing her she probably got herself stuck in the bathroom again. It was a week ago and Emma was no where to be found around town. I went to her apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered so I turned the door handle. To my surprise the door opened, normally when no one was home the door was locked. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Emma are you here?" I asked as I heard a thump from the back of the house.

I walked to where the thump was slowly. "Emma is that you?"

"Regina get me out of here! I somehow locked the door I can't get out."

I shook my head. "Oh Emma why am I not surprised that you did this to yourself."

"Now is not the time Regina just get me out of here!"

I rolled my eyes, "you're lucky that I love you." A cloud of purple smoke came out of the lock of the door. "There it's unlock you can come out."

Emma opened the door and grunted. "Damn door, I've been locked in there for an hour because Snow didn't come back."

"That doesn't surprise me dear. So how exactly did you get locked in the bathroom?"

"I was ummm...in the shower doing something so I locked the door. It must have got jammed or something."

I raised an eyebrow, "What was this something?"

"Uh...nothing important."

I kept my eyebrow raised. "Emma what were you doing in the shower other than what you normally would?"

"I...I was touching myself because I was thinking about you." Emma said really fast blushing.

I smiled at her, "well my dear you are not the only one. let's get out of here I'm sure you want to get out of this apartment after being locked in it's bathroom."

"You have no idea how badly I want to leave this apartment right now." Emma took my hand in hers. "Let's go to the diner and then go back to your place."

"Lead the way." I say with a smile.

* * *

It was now nine fifteen and still there was no sign of Emma. I walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. Snow answered the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Regina what are you doing here this late?"

"Is Emma here by chance?"

"No she's not she said something about going to go relax..."

"Thanks Snow that's all I needed to know."

"Alright well have a good night..." I left before she could finish.

When I got to the end of the forest I saw Emma laying down on a blanket near the bank of the water. She had her jacket under her head and her hands were resting on her stomach. The moonlight seemed to make her face glow, she truly did look relaxed. I walked over by her and smiled down at her. She truly was breath taking.

Emma must of felt my presence because her beautiful blue eyes fell upon mine.

"What time is it?" She asked in a sleep filled voice.

"About nine thirty. I see this is why you didn't come and see me earlier."

"Crap I'm sorry." She said as she got to a sitting position.

"That's quite alright dear may I sit with you?"

"Of course your always welcome to."

I sat down next to her and looked across the water. The moon was reflected in the water and it did look peaceful. We sat in silence for a few moments before Emma spoke.

"There has always been something I've wanted to do here, but it never felt like the right moment to do it."

"And what might that be?"

"Skinny dipping."

My mouth fell open a little and my words got caught in my throat.

"It's a beautiful place and I've always wanted to bring someone here with me and share the moment. You are the one I wanna share the moment with."

"That's really sweet Emma but I don't think I could do that." Emma stood up.

"You don't have to join me but I am taking the opportunity and doing it. I don't mind if you look at my body it's yours."

Emma started taking her shirt off I couldn't help but stare. Her stomach was tone with a few scars. Her bra covered her breast, but I could already tell they were perfect.

"So are you coming with me?"

"...I want to but...I don't know if I could get naked."

"How about we don't, how about we leave on our bra and panties?"

"I can do that." I say smiling as she puts her hand out to me. I take it and she pulls me up.

"If you want I won't look as you take your clothes off."

"No...no that's alright. Like you said my body is yours," I blushed.

"Okay," Emma said smiling as she slide down her pants.

Her legs were rippling with muscle. They looked so strong and then I looked at her boy shorts. If only they would come off. To see her beautiful folds underneath this moonlight.

Emma giggled, "Regina your starting to drool."

I got snap out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry...I didn't mean to..." I looked down.

"Oh it's alright I'm just messing with you."

She smiled and I stood still until my feet weren't on the ground anymore. Emma had thrown me over her shoulder and was going towards the water.

"Miss Swan put me down! Your going to get my outfit wet!"

"You were taking to long so either you take your clothes off or your getting thrown in." She laughed as I started wiggling in her arms.

"Miss Swan put me down this instant!"

"Only if you promise to take your clothes off." She kept laughing at my failed attempt to get free. I never realized how strong she really was.

"Okay I promise I will now put me down!" Emma placed me back down on the ground and stepped back.

"There you are now on the ground." She smirked, "I will be in the water if you do not join me in a few minutes I am coming out to get you and this time your outfit will get wet." With that Emma walked to the water and slid in.

'What am I going to do with her?' I ask myself as I take off my clothes. 'Regina you can do this its just Emma' I said to myself as I turned around to see Emma's eyes watching me.

"You look...so beautiful Regina." I blushed, it wasn't often I made Emma speechless.

"Thank you dear," I stepped into the water. To my surprise it felt warm against my skin. I moved over to where Emma was and smiled. The way her she looked under the moon light and wet was so stunning.

Emma smirked and soon water was hitting me in the face. "Miss Swan!" I yelled trying to wipe the water from my eyes.

Emma just kept smirking and splashing water at me. "What's wrong Regina?"

"Oh you know what's wrong! Come here!" I went after her but she always seemed an inch from my grasp. She continued to splashing me as I tried to catch her. "Miss Swan if you do not stop I will get out!"

Emma stopped splashing and started laughing. While she was laughing I lunged at her and pulled her under the water. It caught Emma by surprise because when she popped back up from under the water her eyes were open wide."Oh that's it Regina!" Before she could grab me I swam away from her.

Emma was a stronger swimmer and caught me quickly. To my surprise she didn't dunk me under the water but pulled me against her body in a passionate kiss. I could feel my body warm up just from the kiss alone. My hand was wrapped around her neck as my other hand was going through her hair. Her hands were on my back keeping me pressed against her. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue began to fight mine for dominance. My hand gained a mind of it's own as it went to Emma's bra clasp and unhooked it. Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

"let's take this back to shore." She said in a low seductive voice. I wrapped my legs around her waist as I pulled her lips back to mine in a passionate kiss. She carried me back to shore and laid me down on the blanket. Our lips never parted as I slide her bra from her. I cupped her left breast with my hand. Emma's nipples were already hard under my palm. I began kneading her breast as Emma's lips left mine and went to my neck. I let out a low groan as she nipped and sucked on my pulse point.

"Emma...we should..." She kissed the sweet spot behind my ear and I let out a low moan. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I could see the raw desire and passion in them. I knew that tonight was going to be a night I'd never forget.


	10. The First Time

Hey guys, this is my very first time writing anything sexual so I am sorry if it isn't the best. I tried my best to make it so it was so please keep that in mind if you wish to review and say it wasn't good at all.

* * *

**Regina's Point of View**

_Emma was a stronger swimmer and caught me quickly. To my surprise she didn't dunk me under the water but pulled me against her body in a passionate kiss. I could feel my body warm up just from the kiss alone. My hand was wrapped around her neck as my other hand was going through her hair. Her hands were on my back keeping me pressed against her. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue began to fight mine for dominance. My hand gained a mind of it's own as it went to Emma's bra clasp and unhooked it. Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against mine._

_"let's take this back to shore." She said in a low seductive voice. I wrapped my legs around her waist as I pulled her lips back to mine in a passionate kiss. She carried me back to shore and laid me down on the blanket. Our lips never parted as I slide her bra from her. I cupped her left breast with my hand. Emma's nipples were already hard under my palm. I began kneading her breast as Emma's lips left mine and went to my neck. I let out a low groan as she nipped and sucked on my pulse point._

_"Emma...we should..." She kissed the sweet spot behind my ear and I let out a low moan. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I could see the raw desire and passion in them. I knew that tonight was going to be a night I'd never forget._

As we stared into each others eyes her eyes said it all. I could see in her eyes that tonight was not about having sex, but making love. With sex there is no connection, it is purely for pleasure. With me and Emma it wasn't about getting the other one off, but to show just how much we love each other. To show we can be vulnerable to each other when we never have been our entire lives.

My eye's roam down to Emma's bare chest. I remove my hand from her breast and rest it on her hip. Her breast were better then my wildest dreams could ever me. They weren't extremely large, but they were not small either. They were the perfect size and her nipples were as well.

I looked back into Emma's eyes and placed my hand on her cheek smiling. "Emma you are so breath taking, beautiful didn't even come close to describing her." Instead of answering Emma took my lips with hers as she kissed me a little less forcefully. We were kissing softly taking in the moment instead of rushing it. We both knew the other wanted it badly, but wanted to savor the others body.

Emma pulled away and looked down at my bra. "That needs to go right now." I blushed, I haven't been see without my clothes in so many years. What if my breast aren't as amazing as Emma's. What if she doesn't get turned on by my body like I do to hers? 'Stop Regina, Emma loves you don't let yourself from taking this step with Emma. She loves you for you that includes your body.'

I held myself up on my elbows as Emma unhooked the clasp to my bra. I laid back down as Emma took my bra off my body. I looked away from Emma and looked at the trees to my right.

**Emma's Point of View**

I pulled away from Regina and looked down at her bra. Oh how I wanted that bra off right now. How I wanted to see those beautiful breast under the moon light. Have her hard nipples in my mouth. To feel her warm breast against my own. Sure would feel better then this fabric against my nipples.

"That needs to go right now," I say to Regina as I see her blush. Oh god that blush is so adorable. I love seeing her not acting like she always has to have control over everything. Seeing her be like someone who wasn't a person with high authority was the best sight I've ever seen.

Regina sat up on her elbows and I unclasp her bra. Finally I was going to see those beautiful breast that I have had in my head for so long. Regina laid back down and I took the bra from Regina's body and throw it to the side.

As soon as her bra was removed I felt my wetness grow worse. Her breast looked absolutely stunning. They were the most perfect perky breast I have ever seen. Her breast were so much better then something I could ever imagine. I try to look into her eyes and realize she has turned away from me.

I sighed, "Regina." She didn't look at me so I decided to do something bold. I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth licking slow circles around the nub. I kept looking up at Regina as I did this hoping she'd look me in the eyes. I heard her groan and she moved her head and looked down at me. I pulled away from her nipples and kissed her softly.

"Regina you look so beautiful. I have never been able to take my eyes off you. When you got out of your clothes earlier I couldn't help but stare. You give me butterflies when I look at you, right now I think the butterflies are shooting nukes at each other cause they are going crazy. Why? Because look at yourself Regina you are so amazing." I brushed her hair behind her ears.

Regina pulled me flush against her and kissed me passionately. I licked her lower lip asking for access to her mouth. She quickly opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. When our tongues meet it wasn't a fight for dominance, but to feel each other as much as we can. As we kissed I ran my hand up and down her side and felt the goosebumps against my fingertips.

I pulled away and kissed softly along her jawline until I got to her neck. I sucked her neck as she moved her head so I had more access. I sucked harder as Regina let out a groan. I bite her gently and licked down to her collar bone. Regina groaned again as I sucked on her collar bone.

I kissed down her collar bone to her cleavage and then kissed my way to her left nipple. I left soft kisses around it then licked slow circles around it. Another low groan was made by Regina. I slide my right hand from her stomach up to her right breast slowly. I grabbed her breast gently and began kneading it and I kept swirling my tongue around her left nipple. Regina's groans were getting louder.

I latched my mouth onto her nipple and started sucking. Regina's right hand went to my head and pulled me against her slightly. I knew she was loving this, I started sucking harder. Regina bit her lip as a 'mmm' escaped her lips.

I detached my lips from her nipple, but kept my hand kneading her right breast. Regina was still groaning as I kept kneading. I kissed softly down her stomach to the start of her panties. I could see her wetness through her panties and tried to control my hormones. I really wanted to rip them and sink right into that wetness, but I had to be slow with Regina. She meant more to me then that.

I looked up into her eyes silently asking for permission. Regina nodded and that was all I needed. I stopped kneading her breast and let the hand that left her breast run up and down her thigh slowly. I laid gentle kisses against her waist line then to the inside of her thighs. My lips were so close to her lips that I could feel my mouth watering. Her arousal filled my nostrals and it smelt like heaven.

I stopped running my hand on her thigh and hooked my index finger in the tops of her panties. I pulled them down slightly, not enough to expose her just yet and left a soft kiss. I looked up into her eyes again asking for permission. I didn't want to scare her away not after being so close. Regina nodded again and I smiled up at her. She smiled back at me as a slide her panties off her slowly and threw them to the side like her bra.

I looked at her soaked lips and almost climaxed. Her pussy looked so amazing that I couldn't hold it anymore. I pushed her thighs apart and rested myself in between her legs. I ran the tip of my tongue slowly over the outside of her lips already tasting her wetness. She tasted better then any of the sugariest desserts I've ever tasted. Regina moaned as soon as my tongue touched her.

I ran my tongue around her entrance a few times before I parted her with my fingers. I circled around her opening slowly with my tongue like I did to her outer lips. Regina began moaning louder and pulling my head to her.

I shoved my tongue into her and Regina's hips moved up as I did. "mmm Emma, please." Regina moaned as she pulled my head to her harder. I began thrusting my my tongue in her slowly at first. Regina moaned louder, "oh god, mmm." I thrusted my tongue harder and deeper inside of her. Regina's hips began moving in time with my tongue, "Oh God Yes Emma."

I kept moving my tongue for a few moments more before I pulled it out and moved to her clit. I circled the tip of my tongue around it slowly then latched my mouth onto it sucking hard. "Oh god Emma...yes oh god..."

I put my index finger at her opening and circled it slowly as I kept my mouth moving. I trusted it into her as her hips bucked. "Emma...oh god...please." I thrust into her a few times before I added another finger. "Emma...mmmm...harder!I'm about to..." Regina was on the verge of climax. I sucked her clit and thrust harder. I tried to go as deep as I could until I felt her walls hold my finger in place.

"EMMMMMMMMMMMAAA!" Regina screamed as her hips bucked uncontrollable. I felt my hand become soaked and I looked up at Regina. I stopped sucking her clit, but kept moving my fingers slowly in her until her orgasm was over.

I pulled out of her and laid next to her. Regina's breathing was hard and I could hear her heart beating fast. I laid next to her watching her gain control of her body. When she did, she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"That was more then I could have ever dreamed of," Regina said.

"It was amazing I hope I didn't hurt you and went slow enough."

"You didn't hurt me Emma it was perfect, you are perfect." She looked up at me and I kissed her softly. "When I get my energy back I wanna make you feel just as good as you made me feel."

"You don't need to do that, you always make me feel good."

We smiled to each other again and fell into a comfortable silence. We lay there holding each other close as we listened to each others hearts beat for one another.

* * *

A/n: Thank you all for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying the everyday update. I decided even with so much going on with school right now that I should do it. It helps me get through the stress of exams and there are a few of you that are really enjoying this story. Thank you for those who review, you are the one's that keep me updating this everyday I hope you enjoy. Until tomorrow, have a wonderful rest of the day. :)


	11. Ruining The Night

**Regina's Point of Vew**

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke from what I believed was a dream. This dream felt so realistic. The way Emma made me feel emotionally and physically. She took her time to make sure I was comfortable and didn't rush. We made love to each other and it was the best thing I have ever done. Sadly it was just a realistic dream. Then I took in my surroundings.

I wasn't sleeping in my bed, but on a blanket with Emma as my pillow. We were on the bank of the water surrounded by water with the sun starting to rise. It really wasn't a dream, last night did happen.

Emma had her arms wrapped around my waist tightly holding me against her. Even in her sleep she was protective over me, it brought a smile to my face. I pulled away from Emma's body and she let out a grunt of disapproval, but let me move. She kept her arms around me as I stared down at her. Her body was the eight wonder of the world. The only difference about this wonder of the world compared to the rest was this was only for my eyes to see.

I placed my hand gently onto Emma's stomach and drew large circles slowly with my fingertips. I could see the goosebumps starting to form on her skin. I looked up at Emma's face and could still see her relaxed expression telling me she was still asleep. I kept drawing circles as I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

Emma's eyes slowly opened and she smiled. "Mmm good morning beautiful."

"Good morning my love how did you sleep?"

"I think that was one of the best times I've sleep. I've never felt relaxed enough to sleep this well. Last night was very relaxing." Emma said wiggling her eyebrow seductively, but failed.

I chuckled, "oh dear if you weren't cute you'd look like a fool." Emma slapped my arm gently and laughed with me.

"It feels really good waking up to you in my arms while we're surrounded by this beautiful scenery." Emma said as she took in where we were.

"I've never felt this good even when I was the Evil Queen. I did feel good, yes but this feels so much better. Being good feels so much better but you make me feel even better." I rested my head in the crock of her neck.

Emma rubbed small circles on my back and pulled me in close to her again. "You make me feel just as amazing Regina, I love you."

"I love you too Emma. I really do love you. I never thought it was possible for me, but I would do anything for you. No one can take you from me, if someone tried to take you from me, I'd be so angry. I wouldn't be able to control myself, your only mine."

"No one is going to take me from you Regina, if someone somehow managed to I'd always come back." She tucked pieces of hair behind my ear. "I don't wanna be with anyone other than you."

We laid together in a comfortable silence for another hour. We were soaking in the feel of our bodies becoming one body of love. You know when you feel like your yourself, but something was missing? Then when you meet that person you feel whole. When you do touch you meld together as one. That's how I feel whenever I am touching Emma, we become one.

As we lay together a sound breaks the silence. Emma's stomach decided to make it's presence known with a loud growl. I chuckled and pulled away from Emma. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I have no idea, but I think my stomach wants to eat now."

"Alright let's get dressed and we can go to Granny's and feed your beautiful stomach." I leaned down and kissed her stomach then got off the ground. Emma got up quickly after me and we started dressing. Emma was the first to get dressed so she folded up the blanket and tucked it under her arm.

I finished getting dress as Emma finished folding the blanket. I took her hand in mind and smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall my lady," Emma said bowing to me. I laughed at her and lead her into the forest.

We made it to Granny's and I walked in first. Ruby was at the counter and I smiled to her. "Good morning Ruby I hope you have a good day." I then turned to Emma as she entered, "I need to use the ladies room I shall be back." I kissed Emma's cheek and headed to the ladies room.

**Emma's Point of View**

I watched as Regina left to go to the bathroom. Once she entered it I looked up at Ruby and smiled then went over to the far booth in the corner and got in. Ruby quickly came over, "What's going into Regina?" Ruby looked at me and I couldn't stop smiling. All I could think about was last night. Then it dawned on Ruby.

"Oooh I see, you were in Regina." Ruby winked at me.

"Getting it on with our mayor, how was it?"

"It was amazing Ruby more then I ever thought it would be."

"Oh! Tell me more. What did you do?"

"We were by the water together and one thing led to another and it happened."

"I need more details. Did she scream your name? Did you fuck her so hard that she..." Ruby couldn't finish because someone cleared their throat loudly behind Ruby. She turned around to find a very annoyed mayor. "Regina...I..."

"Save it. Go get us some coffee and pancakes for Emma." Ruby hurried off as Regina slide in the booth across from me. "I never understood people's fascination with other people's personal lives."

"It's Ruby what can I say." I say shrugging. Regina and I fell into an easy conversation before Ruby came back with our coffees and my pancakes. She placed it in front of us and spoke, "So Belle and I were going to the club later. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Oh that would be fun! Let's go." I say looking at Ruby.

"You may go Miss Swan, but I am not joining you getting wasted and not being able to remember afterwards."

"Oh come on Regina it would be fun!"

"If your idea of fun is getting wasted, not remembering and then waking up with a massive hangover be my guest. To me that does not sound fun I would rather stay at home."

"Please Regina, it'll be fun. Please come with."

"Emma, if I go I will just be a mood killer."

"You would be the opposite of that Regina, you would really set the mood. We could dance together." I winked at her, "really really close dancing."

"Oh alright Emma I will go with you, but only because I will be spending time with you."

I grinned, "Then it's settled we will come with you and Belle to the club." I say to Ruby as Regina rolls her eyes. Oh this was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

We walked into the club and made our way through the crowd looking for Belle and Ruby. We quickly spot them sitting in a booth together sitting rather close. As we approached I cleared my throat and laughed as Belle got really red.

"I see we are interrupting something." I joke as Belle pushes away from Ruby.

"No...no you weren't...we were...just talking..." Belle said looking down blushing harder.

"I would think you two would not be almost dry humping this often seeing as how Belle is so shy, but I guess I was wrong." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it I don't mind you 'talking' to your girlfriend." I smiled and slide into the booth then Regina followed after.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask.

"Oh maybe fifteen minutes or so you guys aren't to late." Belle replies.

"Awesome! let's get to drinking though I have been waiting for this all night long!" Ruby says as she hurries out of the booth towards the bar.

"How you deal with her Belle I will never understand." Regina said shaking her head.

"True love allows you to deal with anything that comes your way." Belle said shrugging, "Even if it is a very out there girlfriend."

Shortly after Ruby left, she returned with drinks for everyone. "To the start of a great night! Cheers!" Ruby said as we all picked up a glass and clicked them together except for Regina. Tonight was sure to be an interesting night.

With a few drinks inside me I was ready to dance. "Regina lets go to the dance floor." I leaned in and whisper in her ear, "I wanna feel those amazing hips sway against me."

Instead of answering Regina got up, I followed after and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. The dance floor was crowded, some people were watching but I didn't care. All I cared about was the sexy brunette that I was here to dance with.

We found a spot on the dance floor that was slightly less crowded and I started dancing. The music was upbeat and made you wanna dance. I was surprised to see Regina start dancing. As time moved on she got more and more relaxed and let loose. Now was my chance.

I moved behind Regina and pulled her against my front. Regina didn't stop dancing, but now danced more with her hips. She swayed her hips slowly at first against my front. The friction between our bodies was starting to make me wet.

I ran my hands up and down her sides as I moved my hips with hers. Everyone one else in the club turned into blurred blobs because all I could see was Regina. She reached behind her and pulled my body against hers harder. In response I started sucking her neck. I didn't suck hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to cause a massive amount of pleasure.

I felt Regina's body vibrate signalling she was enjoying this. I kept sucking on her neck then slide my hand to her stomach. I moved my hand under her shirt and raised it to her bra covered breast. I grabbed it hard and felt her vibrate even more then before.

She turned around and wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. We shared a passionate kiss that made my knees weak. I slide my tongue into her mouth without asking for permission. My body felt like it was on fire the way we were kissing, my body was screaming with need so I knew hers was too.

I moved my leg in between hers and pressed it against her center. I felt Regina moan into our kiss which sent me wanting to take her now. Before I had time to take Regina back home to have my way with her I was hit in the back. I fell forward into Regina almost knocking her over.

I turned around to see Hook stumbling around, he was completely wasted. "Well...hello...Em..mma...you look soooo nice." Hook slurred.

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm gonna go get myself a drink seeing as how Hook has just ruined what I was going to do to you later." I felt my anger well up inside me as I watched Regina leave. Great going Hook now I won't be getting laid.

**Regina's Point of View**

I had made it to the bar and ordered a beer. Hook always had a way of ruining anything. When I got the bottle of beer I turned and walked back towards where Emma was. When I was only a few feet away I saw Hook grabbing Emma's breast and trying to kiss her. I gripped the beer bottle so tight it shattered into a million pieces. Hook was dead.


	12. Jealousy

**Hey guys I am sorry this was not uploaded earlier. Exams start tomorrow, but as soon as break starts chapters will becoming everyday if not the day after. **

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

I watched Regina leave to go to the bar, I secretly wish she wouldn't have because now I have to deal with Hook by myself. "Hook I think you've had to much to drink and should return to your ship."

"Oh nooooooooo I'm just getting started...Emma yo...you are soooooo beautiful. We should dance." Hook began to move his hips in what he thought was a seductive way but made him look like a fish out of water.

"No Hook you need to get out of here come on I will help you out." I was just about to grab his arm when I felt his hand grab my breast and smelled his alcohol breath fill my nostrils.

By instinct I grabbed his arm, twisted it and used all my stregth to flip him over me onto his back. Hook looked up at me and smirked. "I've always liked a woman who was dominant." He winked at me, just as he did I saw a blue glow begin to get closer and closer.

**Regina's Point of View**

I felt my body begin to grow hot. It felt as if I had flames running through my veins instead of blood. Everything around me began to blur like it had when I was dancing with Emma, but it was different. When I was dancing with Emma I felt joy and happiness. I saw a white glow form around me and Emma while we dance. Now, now I saw only blood red.

Without thinking I walked over to Emma and Hook. It was a walk I hadn't done in a long time. Yes I still walk with authority but this walk was one that a seriel killer would do. One where it left shivers run down your spine, that left you with goosebumps and a lump in your throat. This walk said everything that would happen within the next few seconds.

While I walked the fire running through my veins gathered into the palm of my hand. A blue fireball laid on my palm ready to be thrown right into Hook. To let him feel the fire burning inside me for what he has done.

For Henry I became good. It took time to fully leave my evil ways but for him I would do anything. I promised him I would stay good, I tend to keep that promise except for a few occasions. If my family was in danger and someone was trying to harm them I would kill that person for harming my family. There is also one other way I would break that promise, if someone was trying to take my family away from me. Emma is my family, not just because she is the birth mother to my son but because she is my true love.

We were meant to be together and I tend to keep it that way. No drunken pirate was going to steal my love away from me no matter how drunk he was. You touch my woman and there will be concequences.

**Emma's Point of View**

I turn around to see Regina holding a blue fireball in her palm. Her eyes shot daggers that could easily kill an army. I've never saw her this angry and I wish I never would again. I turn my focus back to Hook. "If you want to live you need to get out of here!"

He got up off the ground, but didn't walk away. Instead he got closer, I stepped back not wanting to be touched by him again. Hook suddenly stopped moving, Regina had thrown the blue fireball at him.

Hook fell hard to the ground and began twitching uncontrollabily. His clothes were on fire with blue flames. I knew that blue flames were hotter then red. If this went on for much longer Hook was going go be dead in a matter of seconds.

Regina stood next to me with a giant smirk on her face watching Hook spasm. The way the blue flames danced in her eyes was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. "Regina! Stop this! He's going to die!"

"He deserves it. He was trying to take what is mine." Regina didn't look up at me.

"Regina he's going to die! Your not a killer anymore! I fell in love with the good Regina not the Evil Queen."

Regina looked up at me with a look of defeat. Her eyes returned to the soft brown ones I fell in love with. She looked back at hook and a cloud of purple smoke covered Hook. When it cleared Hook was no longer burning or twitching. He laid still on the ground, his chest fell slowly.

Regina looked back at me. "He's not dying, he is just weakened. The flames mostly attacked his insides. In time he will gain his stength he just needs to rest." I nodded my head, how could a night that was supposed to be fun turn into a night from hell?"

**Hook's Point of View**

Everything in my head was blank on how I ended up on the floor. I felt a pain in my back and Emma was standing above me. What happened?

"If you want to live you need to get out of here!" I was confused on why she would be saying that to me. I got up trying to speak but nothing came out. I walked closer to her trying to reach her to get answers but she kept backing away. What was going on? Then it hit me.

Everything began to glow blue and I fell. I fell hard against the floor, the pain from the floor was nothing compared to how I was feeling from whatever the blue was. I had no control over my body, each musle in my body deciced to jerk this way and that.

I felt every atom in my body burn to the point I thought I'd melt. My insides felt like hot lava, how was I still alive?

Everything was growing black. Everything was fading so fast and then it stopped. I felt my body cool down as my organs became what they were to begin with. The blue glow was gone and I could see the club floor. I breathed slowly because it felt like fire going into my lungs when breathed. What just happened?

**Emma's Point of View**

I hadn't notice everyone in the club had stopped everything they were doing and gather around the scene that just unfolded. The music to the club was no longer playing and the lights were slightly on. Ruby and Belle pushed through the sea of people to see Hook laying on the floor breathing slowly.

"Oh my," Belle gasp. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Regina." I said glaring at Regina.

Regina shrugged and said casually, "Hook was touching Emma and so I threw a fireball at him."

Belle's mouth dropped. "That wasn't any fireball Regina it was blue." I said as I kneeled down next to Hook.

"It wasn't your right. It was a magical fireball that can only be created through a pure hate for someone. I took away all the alcohol from his system before I threw it at him. That way he would feel everything."

Ruby kneeled down next to me. "What exactly did this pure hate fireball do?" Belle asked.

"Burned him inside and out. It affects his insides more, makes them turn to liquid. If not stopped fast can kill him in a matter of minutes."

"Regina!" I yelled looking up at her.

"What? He was touching what is rightfully mine." Regina looked around at the people. "Listen here everyone and listen good because I am saying this once. Emma is my girlfriend and if any one of you try to harm her or touch her I will go after each and every one of you."

I rolled my eyes. "We are talking about this when we get back to your place but right now we need to get him off this floor. Ruby help me bring him to my car we are taking him back to his ship."

With Ruby's help we managed to get Hook into my car. "Ruby come with me to Hook's ship so we can get him situated there. Regina and Belle you can go back to your places and we will meet you there after we are done."

"Sounds good to me, don't be out to late." Belle said as she kissed Ruby's cheek.

"We won't I should be back home soon." Ruby said smiling as she got into my car.

"I will see you back at your place and we are talking about this." I say to Regina as I get into my car.

"As you wish my dear." With that we all go our seperate ways.

**Mystery Person's Point of View**

I stood in the front of the crowd watching the scene unfold. Regina had just thrown the fireball at the man. I smirked to myself, this was how I was going to get back at her.

I watched her and the blond yell at her and soon the fire around the man stopped. Two woman soon went to Regina and the blond. They exchanged words before the blond and one of the woman that ran up kneeled down next to the man.

I heard the blond say, "We are talking about this when we get back to your place but right now we need to get him off this floor. Ruby help me bring him to my car we are taking him back to his ship." I smiled, now I knew who this man was.

This man was the famous pirate Captain Hook. I heard about him kissing a blond named Emma. The blond in front of me must be Emma because she was said to be best friends with a girl named Ruby.

I watched as Ruby and Emma carried Hook from the club as Regina and the other woman followed. Now I would have my revenge to Regina for what she did to me in the past. She was going to know how it felt to have her power used against your own will. Soon Regina, soon you will pay.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading it means a lot. Don't forget to review. A big thank you to my friend Val who has been putting up with me talking about this story and helping me map out what will happen. I hope you all enjoyed until next time have a lovely day.


	13. I Protect The Things I Love

**Just a kind of filler chapter to give you some cute Swanqueen moments while I am busy with exams.**

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

I walked into Regina's place without knocking. "Regina get down here now!"

I heard her heels click down the stairs and I looked up at her. "It's nice to see you again too Emma."

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Regina finished coming down the stairs and walked over to me.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" She asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly what! Why did you do that to Hook?"

"Like I said in the club I do not want others taking what is mine."

"Regina," I sighed. "Hook wasn't going to do anything. If he tried to I would have taken care of it. Right after he grabbed me I threw him to the ground." I put my hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about no one is taking me from you."

Regina sighed, "After Daniel I didn't want anyone to get close. Then there came Henry and I didn't want anyone else close or to take him from me. When Henry was taken from me because of Pan I was heartbroken. He was the only one I let get close and I almost lost him. So I told myself anyone who I let in will always be protected even if it is something small."

She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I let you in Emma and yes maybe I over reacted, but I had to protect you. I know you can handle yourself, but what if you couldn't? What if Hook took advantage of you and I was to late? So yes I had to do it I am sorry." Regina looked down.

It touched my heart to see Regina open up to me. I pulled her in close to me and held her close. "No one will take me Regina I am yours. Let's go upstairs, take a nice hot bath and relax?" Regina didn't answer, but pulled away from me taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

**Regina's Point of View**

Warm water poured into the large bathtub while I stood in front of Emma. After telling her about why I did what I did to Hook I felt vulnerable. This has never happened to me before except for when I lam with Emma.

She seems to know how to break through my walls and get to know me for me. We have only been dating for about a month, but it feels a lot longer. I feel like I have been with her for years not just by our actions but the way she looks at me.

The way she is looking at me now goes straight to my heart. I can see the understanding in her eyes. That she understands why I acted to something she could have easily taken care of.

I can see the love and desire she still holds in her eyes. Even after almost killing Hook with magic she still holds me high in her heart. I don't see any worry or fear in her eyes just love.

I place my hand on her cheek softly and smile. She turns her head and kisses my palm and smiles back. I pull my hand away and place my hands on her waist silently asking for permission to take her shirt off. She nods her head and raises her hands above her head.

I slide her shirt over her head and rest my hand on her stomach. She feels so smooth yet strong. I look up into her eyes once again and she smiles. I take my hand off her tone stomach and unhook her bra, I watch as it slides off her body and onto the floor.

I look up from the floor to her breast, they truly were breath taking. I go to Emma's pants and undo her button sliding down her zipper slowly. I watched her bite her lower lip as I slowly slide her pants down with her boy shorts.

Last night I couldn't fully take in just how her body was. All of her curves and scars. I stood there staring for a minute before I looked up into Emma's eyes. She smiled softly at me and put her fingers at the top button of my blouse. "May I?"

I nodded as she slowly undid each button of my blouse. She slide it off my shoulders, I watched it join the pile of clothes that formed by our feet.

She unhooked my bra as I was looking down at the clothes at our feet. I saw it join the pile and I looked back up at her. She ran her right hand over my right breast slowly and smiled. I bite my lip trying to hold back a groan.

She moved her hand off my breast and slide it down to my stomach. She ran it up and down it slowly taking in the feeling of the smooth skin of my stomach. After a few times of running her hand up and down my stomach she went to my skirt.

She looked directly in my eyes as she found the zipper and pulled it down slowly. I bit my lip as I felt the air hit the wetness that was building in my panties. Emma looked down at my panties and smirked. She got down on her knees and kissed softly from my knee up my inner thigh to my panties.

I bit my lip harder as Emma the hem of my panties with her teeth and pulled them down my legs. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the massive about of pleasure I was about to receive, but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see Emma standing in front of me once again. "I want to make you feel good Regina, we have all the time in the world to be intimate. Tonight," she tucked hair behind my ears and ran her finger tips along my jaw bone smiling. "Tonight I want you to relax. I wanna show you that I am yours and yours alone in a more intimate level without sex being involved."

She went over to the bath shutting off the water and slipped in. I stood there stunned, Emma wanted to be intimate with me. Not just with sex, but with my emotions. She wants to show me just how much I am here in a more deeper level. I smile and move to the bathtub.

"Come join me Regina, sit in front of me." I do as she say and lean back against Emma's bare body. She wraps her arms around me as I close my eyes. With the feeling of the warm water on my skin and Emma's warm body against my back I feel at ease. All the worry and anger I felt earlier is no longer felt inside of me. I just feel Emma.

"What's on your mind Regina?" Emma asked while she rubbed her hands slowly on my sides.

"Just how much I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Thank you for being understanding about what happened earlier. I am the Regina you fell in love with. I'm not the Evil Queen anymore. I never will be unless it is to protect you or Henry."

"I know you aren't the Evil Queen anymore, but in that moment you were. I understand why you did what you did, but it wasn't who you are."

"I know I won't do it again at least not in front of you."

"Thank you," she rested my head as we fell into a comfortable silence. I must have drifted off to sleep because Emma started shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes slowly squinting do to the light, "hmm?"

"We've been in the bath awhile let's get in bed."

"Okay," I got out grabbing a towel and began rubbing it against me. Emma followed suit draining the water out of the tub then dried herself with a towel. Once we were dried I took her hand leading her to the bedroom.

I got into the bed as Emma rounded to the other side. She got in and slide in behind me wrapping her arms around me. "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma," I didn't close my eyes. Memories of what happened earlier flooded my mind. The way Hook interrupted us, how he grabbed Emma, how he could have tried to take Emma home. Emma's breathing evened out so I knew she was asleep.

I slipped out of the bed trying not to make to much moment to wake Emma. I slipped on clothes quickly and just as I was about to leave the bedroom I heard a groan. I looked over at Emma who had her eyes open.

"Gina...where are you going?"

"I forgot an import file at my office that needs to be taken care of before I go in tomorrow. Go back to sleep Emma this may take awhile."

"Okay hurry back," her breathing evened out soon after she spook. I slipped out of the bedroom and started towards the front door. I had to do this to set my mind at ease.

* * *

I got of my car and quickly made my way to where I needed to go. I didn't even bother knocking, I opened the door and walked in. There he was laying on his bed. I moved to him and looked down at him. He must have felt my presence because he opened his eyes. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Hook I came to finish what I started earlier."

* * *

A/N: If any of you guys have suggestions for happy moments you wanna see in the story please tell me and I might add them in. :)


	14. Pay Back

**Sorry about uploading the same chapter I messed something up. Here is Chapter 14 very short I know but I had two hard exams today and have to write a 7 page paper. I though I wouldn't leave you hanging with what Regina does to Hook so without further ado here is chapter 14.**

* * *

**Regina's Point of View**

_"Regina? What are you doing here?"_

_"Hello Hook, I came to finish what I started earlier."_

A smirk filled my lips as I watched Hooks heart drop. He normally wouldn't be scared of anything but he knew I meant business. He knew the true power I held because I made him feel it earlier.

"Regina...what happened earlier will never happen again." He said getting out of his bed to form some sort of control. I slammed him against the wall with magic and watched him wince in pain.

"Shut up." I kept him against the wall and tightened the magical force I had around him. The magic acted like an anaconda gripping to kill its prey.

"Regina..."He tried to get out more but the magic force was cutting the oxygen from his lungs.

"Do you know why they called me the Evil Queen?" I asked and waited for an answer. He didn't answer so I slammed him hard into the wall again hearing a loud crack and pop.

I smirked at this. "They called me the Evil Queen because of this." I snapped my fingers and watched my magic surround Hook.

A purple cloud cut my vision of Hook. Once the cloud dissipated I loosened my magical force on Hook slightly.

"What did you do?" Hook spat out at me.

"Do you remember how you felt in the club? When the blue flames went inside you and burned you inside out? Whenever you think or touch a women in a manner that is disrespectful you will feel that."

"You bitch!" He swore at me.

I laughed at him and tightened the magical force once more cutting off oxygen to his lungs. "Have a good life Hook without being able to be with a women ever again." I growled and slammed him into the farthest wall as hard as I could and walked out of his bedroom. I walked off the ship and got into my car heading back home.

* * *

I unlocked the front door and walked in. I turned around re-locking the door and leaned against the door sighing. 'Hopefully Emma never finds out about that or else she will be very angry at me.' I say to myself as I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose.

I push myself off the door and climb up the stairs. I open Henry's bedroom door slowly to make sure he was still asleep. He was with his right leg poking out from under the covers and his head looking the opposite way of me. 'I love you Henry sweet dreams' I whisper as I close the door carefully.

I walk to my bedroom opening the door and closing it carefully behind me. I look up at the bed and the scene in front of me melts my heart. Emma had her body wrapped around my pillow like a koala.

I walked over to the hamper and took off my clothes. I threw them into it and went into the bathroom. I gathered up Emma's and my clothes and walk back into the bedroom. I fold Emma's clothes and place them on my dresser and throw my clothes in the hamper.

I had no energy to put on clothes plus I wanted to feel Emma's skin on mine. I go to my side of the bed and shake Emma's shoulder gently. "Hey beautiful can you kinda let go of my pillow?"

Emma stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Mmm it's going to be held captive unless I have you to hold."

"Of course you can hold me I'd have nothing else, but I need my pillow."

"Okay, you can have it back." Emma released my pillow and put it back in it's original place. I smiled down at her and slide into bed. She quickly wrapped her body around me like she did to my pillow. "How was the file that needed to be done?" She mumbled into my neck.

"It's all taken care of and will no longer be a problem. Let's get some sleep now." I smiled as I heard Emma's breathing slow down. Hook was no longer going to be a problem and I could rest now. I closed my eyes and shortly after sleep came.


	15. Change of Things

**Hey guys sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I am tied with the paper and now I am falling ill.**

* * *

**Regina's Point of View**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at the alarm clock. It was only six, but I felt ready for the day. When you have a blond goddess in your bed you always feel ready for the day because they make everything better. I smiled and turned around carefully to look at Emma.

Her arm stayed wrapped around my waist as I turned. Her mouth was open slightly and a soft snore was coming from her lips. I ran my fingertips gently across her jawbone and kissed her softly. She kept snoring loudly, gosh this woman can sleep through a lot.

I wiggled my way out of Emma's arms and got out of bed. One good thing about sleeping naked with your girlfriend is you don't have to take your clothes off to put on new ones. I went to my wardrobe and pulled on a blouse and a skirt. Then I went into the bathroom fixing my hair and make up.

Once everything was situated I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Knowing Henry and Emma they will be starving when they wake up. I swear that kid gets his hunger from his mother. Sometimes I wonder if they secretly have blackholes in their stomachs because they can eat a lot.

I had just put the first round of pancakes when I heard a groan behind me. I turn my head to see Emma standing there rubbing her eyes. She had the clothes she wore last night back on thankfully. Knowing her she probably walks around naked when Snow and David are gone. It would be more then okay with me if she did,but because Henry was in the house I wouldn't want to scar him for life.

"I see Miss Swan that the smell of food can wake you, but not your own girlfriend kissing you."

"You kissed me? When was this?"

"Exactly my point dear, now why don't you sit down I will get you some orange juice and you can have the pancakes."

Emma's stomach growled loudly. "Emma dear I said you can have the pancakes not the tiger you keep inside your stomach."

Emma blushed,"sorry about that."

"That's quite alright dear." I placed the pancakes in front of her and went back to making the rest of the pancakes. Shortly after all of the pancakes were cooked Henry joined us in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom," he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back telling him good morning as well. He went over to Emma and gave her a hug. "Morning Emma."

"Oh so I can't have a good morning like Regina? I just can have a morning?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"You can have a great morning." He said smiling as he sat down next to Emma.

"Eat up you have school today." I say placing a plate of pancakes on his plate.

"Will do," he says as he goes to town on the pancakes.

"So Emma what are you doing today?"

"I wanted to go to the library to talk to Belle and then go to the station after."

"I have a little bit of time before work, I could take you there."

"I'd like that," Emma said smiling at me.

"Then it is settled I will drive Henry to school then I shall take you to the library."

Henry had finished his pancakes and was upstairs while I was washing the dishes. While I was washing a dish I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Thank you for the breakfest it tasted amazing."

"Thank you Emma I am glad you enjoyed them."

"I enjoy anything you make or you do. What are you doing later?"

"I don't believe anything."

"Well since your not doing anything and I'm not doing anything how about I come back here later?"

"That sounds perfect," I turned around looking into her eyes.

"Perfect," she leaned in and kissed me softly. "I think Henry is coming down soon so let's get ready to go."

"I just need to finish these dishes and I am ready to go." Just as I say that Henry comes down the stairs.

* * *

We were walking to the library holding hands when I see Hook close to the library. He hasn't notice us yet as we grow closer. As we get to the library Grumpy runs over and holds the door open for us.

"Umm thanks Grumpy," Emma says. Just as we were about to walk in Hook looks over at us. At first nothing happened to him until Emma was inside the building. Hook fell to the ground twitching. I smirked and walked into the library.

Grumpy followed me in and went his way into the library. "That was really strange." Emma said to me.

"Yes, yes that was but I must go to work." I kissed her softly. "I will see you later at my place."

She kissed me back and smiled. "Okay I will see you later I love you."

"I love you too Emma." I left the library and walked over to a still twitching Hook. "Well, well, well what do we have here? You really think I would lie about making you never look at women again?"

Hook didn't answer, but kept twitching. I laughed at him kicking him in the stomach which caused the burning there to get worse. I laughed again as Hook twitched worse from the pain and I walked away. 'No one messes with the former Evil Queen's woman.'

* * *

A/N: Hey if you guys have suggestion for things you wish to see in the story PM me and I will gladly add them and of course credit you for the ideas. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoring you guys are the best.


	16. Library Conversation

**Since I have been uploading very short chapters I decided to upload twice today, enjoy.**

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

"Belle where are you?" I ask looking around the library for her.

"Over here," I heard Belle say from an aisle near by. I walk over to where I heard her and see her putting books back on a shelf.

"I see you are keeping yourself busy, need a hand?"

"Sure just read what it says on the label on the spine on where it goes."

"Sounds simple enough." I pick up a book and read the label then place it in the approprate place. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure anything at all Emma." Belle replied not looking up at me while she continued to put books away.

"Did you see what happened last night at the club?"

"I saw from Regina throwing the fireball at Hook from afar and then after that I am not sure what happened. What made her so angry like that? I know in the Enchanted Forest she has been that angry, but since she's had Henry I haven't seen her that angry. "

"Well me and Regina were dancing intimately and then I was bumped so we pulled apart. Turns out Hook was so drunk he ran into me and Regina being Regina left because she didn't wanna deal with him. So while Regina was up at the bar I was trying to help Hook get out before something happened. Well something did happen, he started flirting with me and telling me to dance with him. Obviously I said no so when I went to grab his arm to get him out he grabbed my breast and he tried to kiss me. Regina was coming back from getting a drink and saw the whole thing."

"Oh my, I can understand why she did what she did. If I were you Ruby would have mauled Hook until you couldn't recognize him."

"And I would be the one who would probably find him and have to do a report to find out who killed him to find out it was my best friend." We both chuckled a little.

"Did you talk to Regina about it after you got Hook back?"

"Yeah, I was angry at first but then Regina opened up and told me why she did it. She doesn't let people in as many know, but if Regina has then she will protect you no matter what."

"That's really sweet of Regina. I can understand where she is coming from though."

"Yeah so can I honestly, that's why I didn't stay mad at her." We finished putting away all the books and walked over to the front desk area of the library. Grumpy came up the desk to check out a romance novel.

"Oh Grumpy I didn't know you were into romantic novels," I say look at him in the eyes.

He looked down and blushed slightly, "I like them for the plot."

"It's due in two weeks enjoy it Grumpy." Belle said smiling at him.

"Thank you Belle have a nice day ladies," he said as he quickly got out of the library.

"Belle I was wondering if you knew if something was different about him."

"No he has always been into romantic novels it's one of our secrets. Now it is yours as well."

"It's not about his choice in books, earlier when I came here with Regina he was acting strange."

"Strange as in how?"

"He held the door open for me."

"That is strange of him to do."

"I don't understand why he would, it was just me and Regina."

"Maybe it had something to do with last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember last night when Regina told everyone that she would go after them if they crossed you? I think Grumpy was there or heard about it and doesn't want to upset you so he doesn't have Regina angry at him."

"Oh! You're right! That would explain that."

"So what brought here Emma?"

"Oh right what I originally came here for. So you know how Regina is do you think she would leave it at what happened at the club?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you think Regina would do something else to Hook other than what she did to him at the club?"

"Well from the brief looks I got of her face when you told her you fell in love with Regina and not the Evil Queen I think that is all she will do. I couldn't see her face for very long due to the crowd and trying to get through it, but she looked guilty. I don't think she would do anything more because she doesn't want to upset you by going back to her evil ways."

"You're right, this is Regina she isn't the Evil Queen anymore." I smile and start walking towards the door out. "Thanks so much Belle."

"Anytime Emma see you around." With that I left the library.


	17. I Promised I Would Be Here

**The song in this chapter is Break In by Halestorm. I got the idea of them slow dancing from Foreverfaandoms so thank you for that I hope it was what you expected it to be. **

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

It was ten at night by the time I made it to Regina's door. I pounded on her door hoping she would answer quickly. I kept banging on her door until I heard her yell. "Stop banging on my door before you break it. Do you know how much that door cost me!?" Soon the sound of her heels echoed through my ears.

The door opened to an angry looked Regina. "It is ten at night and you are..." Her face softened and she pulled me inside closing the door behind her. "Emma your soaking wet."

"My car broke down near the edge of town and my phone died. I promised you I'd be here and I don't break my promises to you." I saw a flash of guilt in Regina's face, but it was quickly gone.

"Oh Emma, did you walk all the way here?" I just nodded my head. "Take your clothes off, they're covered in mud and are soaked. I do not want you to track all of that through my house. I will return with fresh clothes for you and wash those ones. If you wish you may take a shower."

"A shower would be nice, is Henry asleep?"

"Yes he is, how about I bring you a towel so you can wear that to the bathroom. That way the fresh clothes do not get dirty before you are cleaned."

I nodded as Regina turned around and went upstairs to get fresh clothes and a towel. I began stripping off my clothes that hung to my body like a small child would to their mother. Once I got all my clothes off I didn't wait for Regina to return, instead I went to her.

She was looking through the clothes she owned to try and find something that I could fit into. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. "You know," I say in a whisper by her ear."I could just stay in here with you."

"As well as that sounds dear, right now I need to get you cleaned up. I also wish to feed you because you walked all the way here." My stomach growled at the last sentence she said. "See you need to be feed." She put a simple shirt and pj pants in my hands. "Go get in the shower while I go make you something and take care of your clothes." I kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

I pulled the clothes Regina gave me and walked downstairs to find Regina. I looked at the entrance where my clothes used to be and found them missing. Regina sure does work quickly when she wants to. I go into the kitchen to find Regina placing a plate of leftover chicken and potatoes on the table.

"Feel better?"

"Yes I do thank you Regina."

"Your welcome dear now eat up." I sit down eating the food. When I finish Regina takes my plate and washes it.

"So what did you do today?" I saw her tense a little so I got up and went behind her and began massaging her shoulders. "Was it my mother again? Is she bothering you?"

"No just stressed about paperwork is all dear."

"Well how about I give you a massage later."

"That would be very much appreciated dear." I kissed her cheek and went into the living room. I grabbed Regina's phone off the table plugging it into the speaker. As I did Regina came in and put her hands on her hips. "Miss Swan what are you doing with my phone?"

"I found this song earlier and I wanted to play it for you. Since my phone is dead I couldn't play it off mine." I hit play as the song started.

I walked over to Regina bowing slightly putting my hand out to her. "May I have this dance your majesty?" She placed her hand in mine and I kissed it softly.

"Yes you may." She smiled and I lead her to the middle of the living room.

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

_When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_

_I hear you night after night calling out my name_

_And I find myself running to meet you_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I looked into her eyes and sang along to the song to her as we swayed to the song.

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

_You let me fall apart without letting go_

_Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_And take everything I have_

_Until there is nothing left_

_Until it's just your voice in my head_

_And when the lights come on_

_You see me as I am_

_You're still inside me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home _

We continued to sway slightly as the song ended. Regina rested her head on my chest and I pulled her body closer. "You're the only one who sees me as I am. You don't see me as the person who saved the town, but me. You somehow can see through all my defenses I've put up and make me show who I really am. You make me feel whole when I never fully did before. I love you"

"You make me feel the same way. You don't see me as the former Evil Queen, but as Regina. You don't change who you are or what you do even if it may make me upset."

"Me make you upset? No you love me," I chuckled.

"Yes I do love you, but sometimes you can be a handful. Even though you are I wouldn't have you any other way. Most people do not want to upset me because they know I could harm them if I was pushed to that point. Then there is you who does things anyways even if I do get upset. It's who you are and you are to stubborn to back down which I love about you."

"I love everything about you Regina."

"As I love everything about you Emma, it's getting late do you wish to stay here tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask." I pull away from Regina and take her hand. I lead her upstairs and into her bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed, "take off your clothes I promised you a massage."

Regina got out of he clothes quickly and stood in front of me kissing me softly. She then got onto the bed laying on her stomach. I straddled her waist and began running my hands up and down her back. I didn't have massaging oils, but the low mmm's I was hearing told me we didn't need them.

I continued to massage her back for a short while until I went to her shoulders. I massaged her tight muscles and couldn't help but smile at the louder mmm coming out of her lips. "You're really tight here."

"That's what happens when you have...mmmmm." I hit one of her tight knots in her shoulders and slowly massaged it. With each mmm coming from Regina's lips I could feel the small fire building in my core.

I placed soft kisses on her shoulders and began making small kisses down her back. Once I got to her lower back I began messaging there. "You know Emma you truly do have magic hands. This massage is better then I've ever recieved."

I continued to massage her back, "Well...my hands can do other things as well."

"What other things might this be?"

"Well..." I turned her around still straddling her. "I have been known to give good massages to other areas then just the shoulders and back."

"Oh," she raised her eyebrow smirking. "Where else may these places be?"

I ran my fingertips along her stomach. "Only a place I can show my girlfriend."

"And why can only your girlfriend see?"

I leaned in whispering in her ear in a seductive tone, "because if I did it to everyone else they would keep coming back for the earth shattering orgasm I'd give them."

"Well it looks like your girlfriend isn't here and she doesn't need to find out about this special massage." She dipped her finger into my pants pulling them down far enough to see my pussy already wet. "And you look more then ready to give one, maybe we should."

"Maybe we should indeed." She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me in for a kiss that left me breathless. Tonight did not turn out how I thought it would, but it was better then I could have ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering yes there will be sexytimes in the next chapter. I do not just let you guys think of what would happen between them because I believe sexytimes allow you to see another connection they have together. Thank you for reading and have a great day.


	18. I Can Feel The Passion Flow Between Us

**I wrote this very early in the morning so I am sorry if there are errors and if it isn't as hot as I would have hoped.**

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

_"Well..." I turned her around still straddling her. "I have been known to give good massages to other areas then just the shoulders and back."_

_"Oh," she raised her eyebrow smirking. "Where else may these places be?"_

_I ran my fingertips along her stomach. "Only a place I can show my girlfriend."_

_"And why can only your girlfriend see?"_

_I leaned in whispering in her ear in a seductive tone, "because if I did it to everyone else they would keep coming back for the earth shattering orgasm I'd give them."_

_"Well it looks like your girlfriend isn't here and she doesn't need to find out about this special massage." She dipped her finger into my pants pulling them down far enough to see my pussy already wet. "And you look more then ready to give one, maybe we should."_

_"Maybe we should indeed." She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me in for a kiss that left me breathless. Tonight did not turn out how I thought it would, but it was better then I could have ever imagined._

I slide my tongue into her mouth with slight force. She didn't pull away but fought for dominance with my tongue. Our tongues wrapped around each others massaging the others tongue. Her right hand left my neck and went down my back to my shirt. She pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"This needs to go now" she demanded. I pulled my shirt off as if it were on fire burning my skin. As soon as it was over my head Regina pulled my back down kissing me forcefully. I threw my shirt to the side not caring where it landed.

I kissed her back with just as much intense emotion as she was kissing me. I used my right hand to slide up from her waist up to her right breast slowly. Once my hand go to her breast I grabbed it forcefully. She groaned which was quickly muffled by my mouth on hers.

She moved her hands to my back unclasping my bra. She pulled away from the kiss pulling down the bra that was barely staying on after she unclasped it. Quickly my bra was off and on the floor before I knew what was coming. I soon felt Regina's warm mouth and tongue on my nipple licking and sucking. I moaned at his putting my hand behind her head holding her there.

She kept licking and sucking then bit down roughly on my nipple. I moaned louder tilting my head back slightly. Regina ran her tongue slowly around my nipple soothing the pain then looked up at me smirking. I pulled her up to me kissing her passionately resting my hands on her cheeks.

She kissed back running her hands down my back grabbing my ass forcefully. I groaned at this which was muffled by Regina's mouth. I placed my knee between her legs putting a little pressure against her wet folds. She moaned and smirked.

Before I know what was going on I was underneath Regina and I gasped. She flipped us and took the wind out of me from how fast she flipped us. She ripped my jeans and panties from me in one fluid motion. In her eyes it played a scene of a preditor about to get its prey.

"Now Miss Swan," she licked her lips in a way a starving lion would when it saw a feast of food in front of it. She leaned in near my ear. She bit my ear lobe and pulled it slowly with it in her teeth then whispered seductively, but with authority in my ear."How about I show you how a queen can give an universe shattering organism no one else will even come close to giving you."

**Regina's Point of View**

"Emma do you trust me?" I ask in the same seductive tone I had when I told her about the amazing orgasm I was going to give her.

"Yes of course Regina I do."

I ran my fingertips down her stomach slowly. I watched as goosebumps formed on her skin. "Normally I'd just do this and not care what the other person felt about it, but I love you and I want to make sure it's okay first. When people take away your sense other ones are enhanced. I want to take away your sense of touch and sense, will you let me?"

"Normally I would say no and if someone did it to me I would fight it. You on the other hand I completely trust and know I am safe with. I am also glad you asked me first before you did it means a lot." She touched my cheek and kissed me softly.

I put my hand on her chest pushing her back down smiling. The fire I was feeling earlier was back and I snapped my fingers. A blindfold and handcuffs appeared on Emma. The handcuffs were attached to the bedpost so Emma would not be able to move.

"Now," I whisper in here ear "where were we?"

I watched as she shuttered with the effect my voice had on her and I smirked. I sat up on Emma looking down at her luscious body. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath. The way I could feel a hint of fear a long with arousal and excitement.

I leaned down and started sucking on Emma's neck hard enough to leave a dark bruise. Emma moaned as soon as my lips touched her skin and continued to get louder as I sucked. I bit her neck and licked it slowly to sooth the pain which released another moan from Emma.

I move down her body to her breast. I grab her left breast firmly and bite down on her right nipple. Emma groaned loudly at this and her hips raised a little off the mattress. I kept grabbing her breast firmly and began sucking her nipple roughly.

Emma moaned loudly at the sensations running through her body straight to her core. I let go of her breast and moved down her body sitting between her legs. I watched her chest raise up and down faster then before with more short of breaths.

I waited a few moments allowing Emma's body to relax so that when I make my next move it will rock her world. I shove three fingers into Emma without warning causing her to scream out as her hips raised to the feeling.

I thrust my fingers into her roughly as Emma screamed, "Regina! Yes! Fuck!"

I kept thrusting roughly into her until I felt her walls begin to tighten around my fingers. I pulled out of Emma completely which released a grunt of disapproval from Emma. "Regina...Get...In...Me..."

Before she could reply I shove my three fingers into her roughly causing her to buck against my fingers cumming hard. "REGGGGGGIIINNNNNNAAAAAA." Emma screamed as her body kept spasming to the climax that was still hitting her hard.

I kept working my fingers inside of her until her climax came to a stop. I snapped my fingers to get rid of the blindfold and handcuffs. Emma's eyes were closed as her chest rose fast and breaths were short.

"Emma..." She didn't respond and her breathing wasn't slowing down. I sat up and crawled around her to sit next to her. "Emma dear."

Emma's eyes slowly opened and she smirk. "That was...such a universe shattering orgasm."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Well dear I did tell you I would give you one."

"Oh...you definitely...did that...very well."

"How about we get some rest now you must be exhausted."

"Oh yes in the best way possible. We need to use... handcuffs and blindfolds more often."

"We will dear now let's rest." I rested my head on Emma's chest and listened to her heart almost beat out of her chest. This may not have been our first time, but it was just as magical.

**Emma's Point of View**

The sun was coming through the windows when I woke up. I flew to the bathroom or at least tried. As soon as I got off the bed I fell hard on the floor due to my legs feeling like jello and my vagina extremely sore. I crawled to the bathroom the best I could. Once I got in the bathroom Regina ran in behind me.

"Oh my god are you okay?! I heard you fall and you were crawling in here. What's wrong?"

I looked up at Regina, but before I could answer my stomach decided it had enough and emptied it's contacts. All the waste landed onto Regina. Oh god I just threw up all over a naked form Evil Queen, I am so dead now.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the sexytimes. I did my best to make it enjoyable so I hope it was up to standards. Remember to review it really does bring a smile to my face and I send a thank you message to each and everyone of you that sends one to show you I am grateful. I hope you all have a great weekend. :)


	19. Reason For Sickness

**Here is a short chapter to clear up why Emma is sick. I am sorry if it grossed any of you out, but I wanna show Regina take care of Emma. Anyways how was the sexytimes with them? ;)**

* * *

**Regina's Point of View **

I woke to the sound of a loud thump. I felt to the side of me where Emma used to be to find just warm sheets. I started to panic slightly at this. Was Emma getting attacked? Was that the source of the thump?

I looked over the edge of the bed to find Emma what looked like an attempt to crawl to the bathroom. I threw the covers off myself and hurried into the bathroom. Emma was looking away from me when I ran in.

"Oh my god are you okay?! I heard you fall and you were crawling in here's what's wrong?" Emma turned around and that's when I felt it.

I felt the warm vomit on my naked front that slowly began to run down me. "Miss Swan!" I yelled in anger. "What did you just do!?"

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...oh god" before she could finish she hurried over to the toilet lifting the seat emptying her stomach once more.

Then it dawned on me, was she having morning sickness? I haven't slept with Emma every morning to see if this was a daily occurrence. "Miss Swan are you cheating on me!?" Once Emma's stomach calmed down she looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

She didn't reply so I asked again. "Miss Swan I asked you a question are you cheating on me?!" Tears fell from Emma's eyes like mini waterfalls. "How...how could you ask that? After I told you I loved you and spent that magical night near the forest edge where we made love. Then last night when we had rougher love making, but was still made with love."

"I don't know Miss Swan why would I ask when you are throwing up in the morning!"

"You...you think I'm pregnant?"

"Well it would explain why you are throwing up and why you threw up all over me!"

"Regina I would never ever do that. Don't you believe I meant it when I said I loved you?"

"For all I know you wanted to go try Hooks treasure or realized your true love is Neil!"

"Regina...I would never ever do that I love you. Last night...oh god not again." Emma back to the toilet and threw up into it once more. Last night...what did she mean by that? That's when reality hit me, Emma walked out in the rain last night. She was drenched and covered in mud when she got here. The rain must have given her the flu. I got down on my knees next to Emma holding her hair and rubbing her back.

Her body trembled under my hand as she released her stomach. "Emma I'm sorry for thinking you'd cheat on me. I got scared."

Once her stomach finally calmed down again she replied. "I know I understand that. I'd never ever cheat in you Regina. I love you and I'm not leaving. I'm so so sorry for throwing up on you."

I had forgotten that there was indeed her stomach contents on me due to the anger I felt when I thought she had indeed cheated. If anyone else had thrown up on me I would have ripped their heart out but this was Emma.

I kept rubbing her back, "it's okay how about we get in the shower, I clean you and myself up then you get back in bed?"

She nodded her head at me and I smiled. It takes a lot for Emma to allow someone to take care of her. She has always been one to be independent and be on her own. It meant a lot to me for her to allow me to help.

I helped her get off the ground as she groaned. "What's wrong?"

"My legs feel like jello and my vagina is sore."

I chucked and smirked at her, "you weren't complaining last night. Let's get you cleaned up now." I helped her into the shower where I cleaned both her and myself.

I helped Emma get out of the shower and grabbed the first towel I could. I dried off her body as she leaned against me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough with her last night if she was going to be this sick the next day.

Once she was dry I magically put pj's on us. It would be a giant struggle to put clothes on her normally. I wrapped my arm around her waist as she kept leaning on me. "Come on Emma let's get you to bed."

Emma nodded as I helped walk her slowly to the bed. I moved the covers and helped her get in. Once she was in I put the covers over her and kissed her forehead tucking hair behind her ears. "I love you."

"I love you too Regina," and with that Emma was out like a light.


	20. I Would Rather Be Sick Then Not Kiss You

**Regina's Point of View**

I watched as Emma fell asleep as soon as I got the covers over her. I felt bad watching her suffer through her sickness, but worse for thinking she'd cheat. Emma has been known as a runner, but if she was going to run she would have left the town. She wouldn't do that to Henry, at least not now.

I left Emma's side and went into the bathroom. I put the towel back on the rack and pulled out gloves and cleaning supplies. Might as well give myself something to do while Emma is asleep. I could easily use magic to clean up the mess Emma left, but then I wouldn't have anything to do. At least not something to do near Emma.

I scrubbed the floor clean from where Emma threw up on me. The things I go through for this woman. I didn't freak out on her for throwing up on me. Me, the mayor of this town and former Evil Queen. If that didn't show Emma how much she meant to me I'm not sure what does.

After the floor acted like a mirror and reflected myself I moved over to the toilet. I scrubbed the inside and outside of it until it reflected like the floor. I put away the gloves and cleaning supplies grabbing the trashcan. I left the bathroom going back over to Emma's side placing the trashcan next to her.

She was still out cold so I left her going downstairs. I went into the laundry room pulling Emma's clean clothes she wore the night before out of the drier. I folded them and carried them to the kitchen where I placed them on the table.

I walked over to the cupboard grabbing a tall glass. I filled it with cold water and grabbed a box of crackers from the pantry. I picked up Emma's clothes off the table and went back upstairs.

I put the water and crackers on the nightstand near Emma and her clothes on the dresser. I was just about to leave the bedroom again, but I heard a groan. I turned to see Emma rubbing her eyes.

I smiled and went over to her sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. I moved the pieces of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her forehead felt warm under my lips, I really hope her fever didn't last long. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy just peachy."

"I'm sure you do dear. I left the trash near the bed so you don't have to run to the bathroom and make a mess of my toilet and floor again. There is water and crackers on the nightstand for you as well. Is there anything else you need?"

"What I want I can't have."

"And why is this?"

"Because I would get you sick."

"And why would the thing you want make me sick?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Because I want to kiss you and..." Before she could finish I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Dear I would rather get sick then not be able to kiss you. Now get some rest I need to go wake up Henry and take him to school. I will be back though right after."

"Don't you have to go do mayor stuff?"

"Not when my girlfriend is sick in bed I don't." I kissed her one more time and got off the bed. "Now rest, I will return shortly." With that I left the bedroom closing the door behind me.

**Mystery Person's Point of View**

I was standing in the shadows near Regina's house as I watched her walk out with Henry. She looked like she was in a rush to get to wherever she was going. Henry looked happy though to be with his mother. It is a shame that soon that smile will be taken from his lips when the Regina's true love is stolen from her.

Taking Henry would hurt Regina greatly, but what would hurt Regina more would be taking Emma. After so long of not being loved romantically she found her true love. It would kill her inside if that was taken from her. So it had to be done to get her back.

I wouldn't be the one to do it though. Why would I want to get blood on my hands when I could easily have someone else do it for me. Thankfully for Regina still having traits of the Evil Queen she made my job easier of getting someone else.

It looks like I would need to pay a certain pirate a visit. I watched Regina pull out of her driveway and down the road. Once she was out of sight I set off to visit Hook on his ship.

* * *

A/N: This is short I know, but I did not want to have a long chapter of Emma being sick. Also I did not want to use a lot of POV's. The next chapter will skip a head a little bit so we can get closer to finding out who this mystery person is. I hope you enjoyed if you didn't read chapter 19 go and read that I know I uploaded it the same day as 18 so some of you might not have read it. Remember to Review and thank you all for reading and coming back you are all amazing.


	21. Calm Before The Dinner Storm

**Emma's Point of View**

It had been a month since I was sick with the flu. Regina took amazing care of me while I was ill. She never left my side unless it was to pick Henry up from school or to drop him off. While she was out, to drop off and pick up Henry, she would make a stop to her office. The paperwork she finished while I was asleep would be exchanged for new paperwork.

When Regina told me she would stay with me I was surprised. That woman never stops working let alone thinking about anything other then work and Henry.

I knew even though she said she would stay she would find a way to get work done. As I perdicted she had. She would sit on the covers and worked. That way she was always near me if I ever needed her.

When I would wake up to throw up she would put her paperwork done to hold my hair and rub my back. She truly was the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. Though I sometimes wonder how she functions with so much going on in her head.

Yesterday Snow asked Henry, Regina and myself out for dinner at our place which was becoming more of just hers due to me always being at Regina's. It was close to Thanksgiving so she wanted to have a family meal for once.

She did not want to go all out for Thanksgiving because most of the time on Thanksgiving is stuck in the kitchen cooking instead of being with family. So to allow her to have more time with family I let Henry to go over after school.

Tomorrow was Saturday and David promised Henry that they would go fishing tomorrow alone. They haven't been able to spend much one on one time together so I allowed it. Regina didn't agree as much because she didn't understand why you would fish for food when she could get it from the store. What would Henry do if I wasn't here to allow him to do things his mother never would.

When I told Regina about the dinner she did what I expected her to do. She tried to find a way out of it. Although Regina was not trying to kill Snow and Charming and they were not trying to banish Regina tensions sometimes showed.

Mostly of Regina's part, old habits die hard. It is hard to change your mindset against someone you have wanted dead for so long, but she tries for me and Henry. It is all I can ask for from her because she is trying to be better for me and Henry.

The only time she wasn't was the time with Hook a the club. That was only one time and Regina did not do anything after that. I am glad she didn't because she is showing she can control herself.

Regina will still make comments to get Snow going though. The comments are luckily not as bad as she had the day in her office. Looking back now what she said was funny to watch Snow freak out, but I would never tell her.

The leaves were falling from the trees at least what was left of them. It was one of the warmer days of November so I decided instead of driving, Regina and myself would walk. I already knew it would be hard to get her to walk. She still liked to have something take her somewhere instead of her own two legs. Queens what are you going to do with them?

I walked into Regina's office to see her writing something onto what looked like an important document. She didn't hear me come in so I walked slowly behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Regina jumped conjuring a fireball in her hand about to throw it at me. "Hey I know you are smoking hot, but you don't need to show me how hot." I kissed her cheek once she got rid of the fireball.

She spun around and slapped me across the face. It wasn't a hard slap, one that would leave a mark or hurt. No it was a slap that told you not to sneak up on Regina no matter the circimstances.

"Miss Swan don't you ever sneak up on me like that again! I almost disintegrated you with the fireball because of your stupidity."

"Yeah yeah I got it don't sneak up on you." I leaned in and kissed her softly. Instead of pulling away Regina kissed me back and I smiled. "So are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Oh why must you remind me of where we are going. You know I cannot stand to be around those two for a long period of time."

"Yes I do, but Henry will be there and it's free food."

Regina rolled her eyes at me, "is food all you can think about?"

I placed my hands on her waist saying seductively, "well I can think of a few other things that I think about often. All of them involving you..." I leaned in whispering her ear,"without any clothes on."

"Emma do not start something you will not finish."

"How do you know I won't finish this?"

"Because you are forcing me to go to this so called 'family dinner' that your mother decided we had to have."

"Oh come on it will be fun. Finish whatever you were doing and let's go." I moved around the desk and sat down on the corner of the desk.

"If you mess anything up by sitting on my desk you are sleeping on the couch for a month."

I rolled my eyes, "I think you would miss having me in bed."

"I spent years without you in my bed before. I can last a month without you."

"So if we have sex your kicking me out right after?"

She looked up from the document and chuckled, "oh Emma do you really think I am playing around?"

"No I was asking a serious question."

"Emma there will be no sex for you while you are on the couch. You are on the couch for a reason. You are being punished for some stupid thing you have done. I know how you love to please me, the satisfaction you get when we please each other. Therefore you will not have sex with me for a month."

I quickly got off her desk and stood away from it. Regina laughed and went back to her paperwork. "Oh and Emma, you are very close to being on the couch already by forcing me to this dinner so I suggest you do not test me." Oh god this was going to be a very long night.

Regina finished ten minutes after I got into her office. She pulled on her jacket and took my hand. We left the office together and just got out of the building when Regina started to go to the parking lot.

"There was something I didn't tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well...I didn't drive over."

"So you are saying you walked here?"

"Yes it's nice out so I did."

Regina rolled her eyes and dropped my hand. "You are on even thinner ice now Emma. Much thinner ice."

A lump formed in my throat. I really didn't want to sleep on the couch and not be able to sleep with Regina. It had become one of my favorite moments with Regina to watch her let down all her walls and be pleasured.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Alright let's go I promise things will get better." At least I hope they would for my sake.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys like almost everyday updates with 800-2,00 words or do you want longer chapters like 3,000 and up? If I write longer chapters the updates will be more spread out. Let me know in PM or reviews.


	22. Dinner

A/N: I am very sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters. I had a very hard time writing this and I am sorry for the grammar issues. English is no where near my strong suit. In the next chapter the drama will start. I give the warning now and will in the next chapter there will be kidnapping with a struggle to get away. If this is to much I will tell you where to stop reading in the next chapter to avoid it.

* * *

**Regina's Point of View**

One of the downfalls of being with Emma is having to put up with her parents longer then I had to origionally. The times I spent with them before bothered me more then anything. Now I had to see them more often for long periods of times. Thanks to Emma now was one of those times.

Emma opened the door to her place, "for you your majesty."

I rolled my eyes at her and walked in. Snow hurried over to the door to greet us. "I'm so glad you guys are here. I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"I'm only here for Emma. Where is Henry?"

"He's with David playing video games."

"Oh what game?" Emma asks as I can tell she is getting excited.

"I believe halo is what they said."

"Oh can I go play with them Regina?"

I rolled my eyes at her, sometimes I wonder if I have two children. "Yes Emma you can go play." She squealed with happiness as she hurried to go play with Charming and Henry.

"Dinner is almost done maybe thirty more minutes before it is done."

"The sooner its done the sooner I can leave."

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen Regina?"

"I guess I have no choice its either that or watch some brain killing video game." I followed Snow into the kitchen. "So what is it Snow?"

"You and I really haven't been civil with each other in the past. I understand why and I will be honest I was not happy you are dating my daughter. I've had time to think about it and I think you are right to be with Emma. You are loyal and will protect her, when you guys are together even with me around I see the love in your eyes. I want to put the past in the past and start over and be more civil."

"I do love Emma a lot and I'm not sure where I'd be if she hadn't come to town. I am only saying this because of Emma." I took a deep breath before I continued, "I am willing to try to be more civilized with you and Charming."

Snow squealed like Emma had before and hugged me tightly. "I thought I'd never see the day we'd be civilized again."

I stiffened at the contact, "Snow get off me I said we could be civilized that doesn't mean hugging me."

"Oh sorry I'm just so excited."

I couldn't stand to be around Snow much longer. "I'm going to go see if the three of them aren't kill each other yet." I went into the room where the three of them were playing halo.

I cleared my throat and got their attention. "Must you yell over a game that is just killing your braincells?"

"Yes because there is no way he killed me I shot him three times in the head." Emma said pouting.

I walked over to her kissing her softly, "its just a game Emma don't work yourself up."

Emma rolled her eyes at me,"come sit with my Regina."

I sat down between her legs and she wrapped my arms around me getting consumed by the game once more. If Emma didn't feel so comfortable or if I didn't like having her arms around me I never would have agreed.

"Which one are you Henry?"

"I'm the blue one mom." After a few minutes of watching Henry's side I saw him kill the red person.

"Good job Henry," I smiled at him.

"Not far!" Emma yelled behind me.

I smirked, "even better job Henry for killing Emma."

"Regina! You are supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry dear I choose Henry's."

Emma's jaw dropped, "I'll remember this."

"I'm sure you will dear."

After a few more kills on the game Snow called us in for dinner. I got up from between Emma's legs and made my way to the table. Before I left the room I heard Henry yell. "That's game! I won!"

I turned around to see Emma pouting. "Some of those kills shouldn't have been counted."

"Emma pouting does not look good on you. The food is done so finish your pouting and come eat."

Emma got up and wrapped her arm around Henry and ruffled his hair with the other hand. "Good Henry, but I want a rematch."

"You can have one after we eat ma."

My heart swelled Henry normally didn't call Emma ma. Me and Emma may not have been dating a long time, but we are slowly turning into a family. Maybe I really should start being nicer to Snow.

* * *

We were all eating listening to David and Henry talk about the fishing trip they would be going on. I was enjoying watching Henry getting excited about the fish there was to be caught and if he caught a big enough fish he'd bring it home to be cooked.

Snow turned to me and Emma and said, "so Regina I heard that you took care of Emma while she was sick."

"Yes I did because if she..." I stopped what I was about to say. I wanted to say 'Yes I did because if she stayed here and let you take care of her she never would have gotten better' but I stopped myself. I really wanted to try for Snow but more for Henry and Emma. "Yes I did because I could not allow her to suffer by herself."

"Awww that is so sweet of you Regina."

"Yeah I was lucky she didn't kick me out when I first got sick."

"Why would she kick you out when she said she didn't want you to suffer by herself."

"I may or may not have thrown up on her."

"You did what?" Snow's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"If it was someone else other then the exception of Henry they would have had worse done to them then being thrown out."

"Oh my god," Snow said her eyes still wide.

"It is alright, she didn't mean to and I would do anything for Emma." I looked at Emma as I said this taking her hand in mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I guess Emma wouldn't have to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

The rest of the night went rather well. I watched Emma constantly get beaten by either Charming or Henry. It pleased me to watch her pout over losing, but I secretly knew she enjoyed seeing Henry so happy. We were holding hands back to my office so I could drive us both back to my place.

"Well Emma that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Told you it wouldn't be." Emma said cockily.

I rolled my eyes at her, "your mother spoke to me while you were getting beat by our son."

"Hey some of those kills shouldn't have counted like I said but what did she have to say?"

"That because I am dating you she can see that we love each other. Therefore we should be more civilized to each other."

"Are you going to be?"

"At first no because she has no control over how I act towards her, but then I watched you with Henry. It showed me that we were becoming more of a family and I should be more civilized towards your parents. Also watching Henry talk with Charming about their fishing trip tomorrow. He seemed very excited about it."

"He is very excited about it." Emma let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my waist to bring me in closer to her. "I am glad you are willing to work things out with her."

"I am too actually, but it got me thinking."

"Oh god do you ever stop thinking?"

I laughed, "sometimes yes I do. I was thinking while I was watching you play with Henry that I cannot lose you. I am not just saying for Henry, but I personally cannot lose you. You have grown on me Emma and parts of me feel different when I am around you."

"Feeling like being complete?"

"Yes that is how I feel."

"Good because I feel the same way." Emma smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think I could handle losing that feeling. It just feels so right that I was meant to be with you. I'd be so crushed and heartbroken if I ever lost you."

"You don't have to worry about losing me I am going no where." With that we made it to my car. Emma opened the driver side door for me "your majesty."

"Thank you my dear," I kissed her cheek and got in. She shut the door behind me and got in on the passenger side. I started the car and drove off to my place.


	23. Pieces Falling Into Place

**Here is a longer chapter for those who wanted it. Trigger warning: There will be kidnapping in this story near the end. I have put where it will happen so if it will cause any triggers you can stop reading before it happens. I am sorry for all the grammar issues, English is not my best subject but other then that enjoy.**

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

When you love someone you just know it deep down. The love does not need to be always expressed with words, but by actions as well. Simple actions can make the heart soar with happiness just as much as big gestures.

A true love is not someone who changes who they are to be with you. It is someone who accepts you for all your faults and perfections. They do not wage war against you, but put on their armor and fight along side you.

Sometimes we meet our true loves without knowing it. They could be out walking the streets and a simple brush against the shoulder might open a conversation to the rest of your life.

The universe works in ways that is hard to predict. There is never a warning when the one you are meant to be with is near. It is all about taking chances when the outcome is unknown. At times there will be pain and sorrow while on others happiness and joy. You are never to know which will come unless you take a chance.

Some may be lucky on their path through life. They may find their true love on their first time dating. While others take many chances to find them. With having more then one person holding a special connection society calls a relationship there are different paths it may lead people down.

One of these paths is a path of friendship. Some intimate relationships aren't meant to be due to a more family bond that is created. When the intimate relationship is broken both parties may choose to just be friends. This leads to no emotional damage to either parties.

Another path is a path of heartbreak. One of the people in the intimate relationship may have different intentions than the other person. They may wish to use the person for various things resulting in a fake happiness.

The person being used may not feel as special as they could due to the persons lack of feelings shared. Since the person wishes to be cared for they continue to stay with the person hoping that one day they will change. Sometimes they will change and other times they will not. If they do not change the person will live a life of questions asking themselves why was I not fulfilled in life like other couples are. Regret becomes a main feeling through this path.

With Neal I felt regret. I never regretted having Henry, but everything else I regretted. I did so much stuff that I shouldn't have done because of him. He is different now, but I still cannot fully believe him on somethings. I know he still wants me, but I am with Regina now and I want it to stay that way for as long as I can.

* * *

It had been two days since the dinner with Snow and David. It went surprisingly better than I thought it was going to be. Regina was trying to be more civil for David and Snow instead of making smartass comments to get her going. Everything seemed to be looking up.

I was sitting on the curb in front of the station enjoying the sunlight. I felt like a battery being recharged by the sunlight. It felt rejuvenating. My skin was slightly glowing due to the sun rays.

Not much happened in Storybrooke which allowed me these peaceful moments to myself. As relaxed as I felt around Regina nothing could compare to small moments like this. I had my headphones in my ears while I watched cars pass by.

The song that was playing was a song I used to play often before I got with Regina. It was One and Only by Adele. One part of the song really spoke about what I thought and still somewhat does.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

We both have a past we aren't proud of. We did some things we shouldn't have that made people mad at us, but its in the past.

I have never been scared of Regina. Maybe its because of how hardheaded I am. I wasn't going to let someone control my life and especially not take away my son. I knew Regina was powerful. Not just because she was mayor, but from the powers she had.

Even though the people of Storybrooke tried to get rid of her I knew they were all scared. She could easily take out the entire town with just a blink of an eye if she wanted to. But I saw something inside Regina most overlooked. I saw pain.

I saw how lonely she was. She had no one, but Henry. Henry is amazing but he cannot fill a certain space in everyone, love. Not just family love, but the love you feel for someone you wish to marry one day and have a family with.

I saw the pain in her eyes whenever Neal was around. She knew he wanted me back. Although she never showed it I knew she was scared. Me and Neal had a past together that was scared would take me away from her. What happened with Neal was in the past and Regina wasn't going to lose me.

I closed my eyes and stretched out my legs leaning my head back up towards the sun. Life was going great for once. There was no worries about someone trying to harm the town. I was happy and had an amazing girlfriend. Amazing friends and family, life was truly great.

Just as I felt sleep about to take over one of my headphones was pulled out of my ears. I opened one eye to see Neal standing over me. "I've been calling your name and you didn't answer."

I pulled out the other headphone. "Sorry must have got lost in thought and I was listening to my music kind of loud whats up?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with you for awhile, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Snow said you were sick and then before you got better I had to take care of some things in NYC."

"Oh yea I got a nasty flu but Regina helped me get better. What is it that you have been trying to contact me about?"

"It actually involves Regina."

"Oh? What about her?"

"Do you remember the night at the club with Hook?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Do you remember how Hook was attacked with Regina's fireball?"

"Yeah how could I forget."

"And do you remember what happened to him after it hit him?"

"Yeah he kept twitching on the floor because it was melting him inside."

"Well...I was walking around town and I saw Tink. Hook was across the street and he saw her too and he fell and started twitching like at the club."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I think Regina put a curse on Hook to have the same affects happen to him."

"What!?" I yelled jumping up to my feet fast. I forgot my phone was on my lap. It fell and cracked and pieces flew out. "Shit! Look at what you did!"

"I'm sorry. Here let me help." Neal bent down as I did to pick up the pieces of my now ruined phone.

"Stop Neal don't you think you've done enough? You are accusing Regina of doing something she wouldn't do because she's changed. You are just jealous I am happy with someone else so you lie about her."

"Emma I'm not..."

"Just go Neal I don't want to deal with you right now."

"But..."

"Go Neal." Neal got up and slowly left me to my broken phone and my thoughts. How could he do that? After everything he wants to make me fight with Regina so that he has more of a chance with him. Well its not happening because I love Regina and no matter what he or anyone does I am staying with her.

I shoved the broken pieces of my phone into my jacket pocket and started walking to Granny's. I mumbled under my breath, "stupid Neal took away my music too so this walk isn't very enjoyable either." Oh how Neal could take a beautiful day and ruin it in a matter of a few minutes.

* * *

I walked into Granny's mumbling about Neal. I sat down in a booth that was as far as I could be from others. I really didn't want to deal with other people after Neal had ruined my relaxing mood.

"What did Neal do now?"

I looked up to see Ruby standing next to me with her hands on her hips smirking. "Sometimes I hate your wolf hearing."

"Yeah, but you love me." She sat down across from me. "So tell me what he did now."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah, but they can live without me for a few minutes. My best friend means more to me than people wanting food. So tell me what Neal did to you now."

I pulled out the pieces of what used to be my phone and placed it on the table. "To start he did this."

"How did he get a hold of your phone to do this to it?"

"He didn't. He decided to make up a lie about Regina to get me to fight with her."

"So how did this result in your phone needing to go to the cell phone graveyard?"

"I had my phone on my lap and I got up because I was outraged at what he said so my phone fell onto the cement in front of the station."

"Well that will explain that. Do I need to go rough him up a bit? Scare him away from you with my wolf abilities?"

"No I just want to forget him. I can't believe he would make a lie up about Regina so he could have more of a chance with me."

"What did he say anyways?"

"Basically that Regina got revenge on Hook and cursed him."

"Cursed him as in how?"

"Do you remember at the club when Regina got jealous and threw the fireball?"

"Yeah I do..."

"Well Neal said that he saw Hook look at Tink and it happened to him. Like the whole fall to the ground twitching thing." I put my head in my hands shaking my head. "How low can you get by making something up so I fight with my girlfriend so he can try to get with me."

"About that..."

I looked up from my hands, "what is it Ruby?"

"I don't think Neal was lying..."

"What!? You are on his side! I thought we were best friends!"

"Okay calm down we are just I had a similar thing happen to me."

"What do you mean you had something similar happen to you?"

"Well one day Belle and I were holding hands walking around town enjoying the leaves falling. When we turned the corner Hook was walking somewhere. He turned around and saw Belle and myself and he had the same thing happen to him that Neal saw."

"You are telling me this now!?"

"I didn't want you to think I was trying to ruin you and Regina. I enjoy you guys as a couple."

I got out of the booth and was about to march to Regina's office when two strong arms pulled my back. "Get off me Ruby I need to go talk to Regina!"

"Don't go in there when you are extremely pissed off. I know your upset right now but if you go in there guns blazing you will make things worse."

"She promised me she wouldn't do anything!"

"She didn't want to look like her old self Emma you need to calm down before you make the situation worse."

"How can you be taking her side right now? I am your best friend!" I started to fight again Ruby's hold on me but she just tightened her arms around me as I did.

"You are but if you go to Regina and make a scene you can ruin your relationship that is making you happy. I haven't seen you this happy ever and I don't want you ruining that over something that can be talked out."

I relaxed in her arms "you're right Ruby. She does make me happy and maybe it wasn't her maybe it was just affect effects of the fireball at the club."

"Maybe it was Emma but promise me you will calmly talk to her about it."

"I can do that thank you Ruby."

"You are welcome now do you want some food if not you need to get out. These tables are meant for customers." I hit her in the shoulder as she released her grip on me.

"Yeah I will have some coffee and whatever food you want to give me."

"You know I have to charge you still though right even if you are my best friend having a rough day."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the booth I was in earlier. "Just go get me some food and my coffee Ruby." With that Ruby left to get me coffee and whatever food she decided. It never mattered to me what it was because if it was ediable I would eat it.

* * *

I was sitting on Regina's porch waiting for her to get was dark out with the stars covering the sky like a painting. Each star had a specific place to make it a masterpeice. Regina had just gotten out of her car and was walking up to her front door when I stood up.

She must not have seen me sitting there because when I got up she stopped moving. She looked me in the eyes before she hurried over to me. "Emma what are you doing here are you alright did something happen?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay come on in." Regina opened the door and I stepped in. "Do you want to talk in the livingroom?"

"Yeah that sounds good." We walked into the living room. Regina sat in a chair as I sat on the couch.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Did you put a curse on Hook?"

I saw her heart drop. Her eyes showed she was nervous but she didn't let it show in her voice. "Why would you ask that?"

"Earlier today Neal came to me and said he saw Hook have the same affects he did at the club because he looked at Tink. I didn't believe him and got angry at him for lying to me about you but then I talked to Ruby. She said that she was with Belle and it happened again when he looked at them. So I ask you again did you curse Hook?"

She looked down at her hands and sighed. "I didn't want to tell you Emma because I didn't want you to look or think differently of me."

"So you did curse him?"

"Yes I did Emma."

"You lied to me Regina. You told me you wouldn't because you weren't like that anymore." I stood up from the couch and walk over to Regina.

Regina looked up at me. "I couldn't just let him get away with it Emma. He was touching what was mine and no one elses."

"Oh so now I am something to own like property!? Is that what you consider me as property?"

"No Emma I do not but you are my girlfriend. You are MY girlfriend not Hooks or anyone elses."

"That doesn't make up for you lying to me!"

Regina stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Emma please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I moved my shoulder so Regina's hand would get off it. "When did you do it!?" Regina didn't answer. "When did you do this to him! Answer me Regina!"

"The night it happened. When I said I was going to the office I didn't I went to his ship and did it."

"You lied to me again! How dare you Regina! You know I thought you were getting better and you'd be honest with me. That maybe having me and Henry was enough to stop you from your old ways completely but I guess I was wrong." I started moving to the door as fast as I could.

"Emma wait please." Regina grabbed my hand.

I pulled away "no Regina I need some time to think." I left Regina's place as I slammed the door behind me. I walked at a faster pace then I normally would from her house. How could she? How could she lie to me not once but twice.

She promised me she wouldn't do anything to him. She said she was going to her office instead of his ship. Why must she return make to her ways? I trusted her how could I now?

What if everything she said to me was all just a plan to get back at Snow? I walked faster. Could this be a way for her to finally get rid of me so she could have Henry all to herself? How could I do so stupid.

**WARNING: Here is where the kidnapping is so if it triggers anything stop reading now.**

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts by strong a strong arm wrapped around my stomach with something poking me. They had their hand on my mouth to stop me from screaming for help. One good thing about my past is I know how to defend myself.

I stomped on my attackers foot and hit his hand as hard as I could. They screamed out in pain and let me go. I turned around kicking them as hard as I could in the shin. It made them fall to their knees.

It was too dark for me to see who my attacker was but I knew they were strong. I thrust my palm as hard as I could to their nose hearing a snap as it broke.

There were woods near by. There was no way I would make it to town and get help so that left me to try to make it back to Regina. Even if she cursed Hook I knew she stilled loved me and wanted me safe. So my choice was made I had to get to her.

I couldn't go back the way the attacker came because they could easily get me so I had to go through the forest to Regina. As soon as I heard the snap I ran. I ran as hard as my legs would take me towards the forest.

I made it in the forest in record time who knew I could run so fast with as much as I was eating recently with Regina's to die for food. The forest was dark except for light the mood gave.

Shadows danced around the trunks of the trees as I ran. It was playing mind games with me because I thought there were people everywhere...maybe there were. All I could hear was the fast beating of my heart. I was worried it was going to fly out of my chest.

I ran in the direction of Regina's house. Hopefully I would make it in time before my attacker got me I had to make it for Henry. I couldn't leave Henry I promised him I wouldn't run. If I was taken he wouldn't know why so he'd think I ran from him and didn't want him.

This fueled me more to run faster to Regina's. I had to make it I had to. I heard twigs snapping and the sound of leaves crunching. My attacker was catching up with me. I couldn't look back I had to keep running.

Just as I saw the clearing of the trees and Regina's house come into view my world came crushing down. A root was poking out of the ground catching my foot. I fell hard hitting my head on a rock. Everything was turning dark as I heard my attacker get closer.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. I felt my head and felt the thick liquid quickly coat my hand. I didn't feel the pain because of the adrenalin but I knew this was causing me not to get up. Before everything went black I saw someone's shoes come in front of me. I heard their heavy breathing.

They lifted me onto their shoulders and started to carry me back into the deeper part of the forest. The last thing I saw before everything turned black was Regina's house. At least if I was going to die the last thing I would see was the place I had seen my true love for the last time. The place I fought with Regina who thinks I need space.

If only I could tell her I loved her one more time.


	24. The Kidnapper Is Revealed

Just so everyone knows rape will not happen in this story so you do not have to worry about that happening.

* * *

**Regina's Point of View**

I watched as Emma slammed the door behind her. As soon as the door slammed shut I felt my heart break. I never meant to hurt Emma so much. I just wanted to protect her from Hook. How can you trust a pirate who has already kissed your girlfriend? It wasn't just a simple thank you for saving me peak. No, it was take my clothes off and have sex with me here on the ground.

Well hopefully Emma doesn't do what she always does and runs. I don't think I would be able to live anymore if she did. Yes I would still run the town and take care of Henry. I would act like nothing is wrong, but inside I would be dead. Emma keeps me alive. Even when we hated each other she still was my life source even if I didn't know it at the time.

We were always drawn into each other causing us to be around the other most of the time. Oh how I wish Emma was still here and this really wasn't sound of bare feet coming down the stairs cut me out of my train of thought.

"Mom are you fighting with ma?

I turn to see Henry in his sleep attire with his hair going every which direction. He was rubbing his eyes. I sighed "yes Henry we are."

"Why did you do what you did to Hook?"

"I wanted to protect Emma. Come on lets go upstairs and I will explain everything to you."

"Okay do you want me to go to my room?"

"I'd like it if you came with me to my room Henry if that is alright with you."

"Oh course it would be. Anything for you mom."

I smiled at him and rested my hand on his shoulder as he rested his on my lower back resting his head on me. We walked together up the stairs and into my bedroom. Henry climbed onto my bed and laid down under the covers.

"I will be back." I say as I gather my sleeping attire and go into the bathroom closing the door. I remove my clothes and put on my sleeping clothes. I remove my make up and look at myself in the mirror.

I could see in my eyes how broken I really was. I could see the pain and fear. How scared I was that I would lose my true love. I turned the water on and splashed water on my face. I needed to be strong for Henry and not let him see me break.

I turned the water off and wiped my face on a towel and then brushed my teeth and hair. Once I was finished I took a deep breath and opened the door of the bathroom. I picked up my clothes off the floor and walked out.

Henry looked over at me and I gave him a soft smile. I walked over to the hamper getting rid of my clothes from the day and got into bed next to Henry.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Will you tell me what happened that made you do what you did to Hook?"

I sighed, it was now or never. "We were at the club with Ruby and Belle. We were dancing together and then Hook bumped into Emma. As you know I do not like Hook anywhere near me so I went to the bar. As I was walking back Hook was being inappropriate to Emma."

"You mean he was touching her?"

"Yes Henry he was."

"So what did you do to him?"

"I threw a fireball at him."

"But Emma said you cursed him."

"It wasn't a normal fireball Henry. It was a fireball of pure hate."

"Fireball of pure hate? I've never heard of that before."

"That's because it is very rare and does not happen often."

"You never used one again Snow and you hated her."

"No I never did."

"I think you didn't because you still loved her deep down."

"I think you are right Henry."

"So tell me about the fireball of pure hate."

"It is created deep in your soul. When you purely hate someone and there is no way your feelings will change it lays inside your soul. Once this person angers you enough the fireball will be created. Since you are angry you have no control over yourself. Without control you do anything you can do harm the person you hate with it."

"So you threw it at Hook?"

"Yes I did."

"What are the affects of the fireball?"

"Melts your organs and muscles from the inside and works out..."

"It would eventually kill the person."

"Yes it would."

"Hook isn't dead though."

"No he is not."

"Then what happened?"

"Emma snapped me out of it saying I am not the Evil Queen I am Regina the one she fell in love with so I stopped it."

Henry wrapped his arms around me tightly resting his head on me. "I don't find you evil for that mom."

"Thank you Henry." a single tear fell from my eyes but I wiped it away before it landed on Henry.

"So you cursed Hook with this after what happened in the club?"

"I did because I did not want him to go after Emma again so I cursed him. Whenever he thought about any women inappropriately the affects of the fireball would happen to him but it wouldn't be strong enough to kill him."

Henry yawned. "I understand that mom. I love you and your not the Evil Queen you're my mom."

"I love you too Henry. You should rest now."

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight Henry." I looked down to see Henry's eyes closed and I smiled. I didn't feel tired. I felt tired after I came home but after the fight with Emma I was wide awake. I stared up at the ceiling as memories of the fight with Emma played over and over in my head.

Just as the third time Emma was going to slam the front door a blinding migraine started. I have had migraines before but nothing this powerful. Everything was going black quickly until everything was pitch black.

* * *

I woke the next day to an empty bed. I looked to the side and see it is ten in the morning. I groaned at the time and realized Henry at school. I flew out of bed and ran to his room to find it empty. I left his room and ran downstairs searching everywhere to find it empty.

I started panicking and poofed fresh clothes on and teleported myself into Henry's school. I walked as fast as I could to Snow's classroom and barged in. All of Snow's students and Snow looked up at me.

I searched the students to see Henry at his desk smiling at me. "Regina how can I help you?" Snow asked me.

"May I speak to my son for a minute?"

"Of course. Henry."

Henry got up and went out into the hall with me. I closed the door and hugged him tightly. "I was worried you didn't make it to school or that you were taken from me."

"You were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep. I left you a note on the kitchen counter. You must not have seen in."

I blushed. "I must not have. I'm glad that you made it though. You can go back in have a great day at school Henry I love you."

"Thanks mom I love you too." Henry went back into his classroom. As I was walking down the hall to leave I heard Snow call out to me.

"Regina wait can I talk to you?"

I turned around and stopped walking. "Yes Snow?"

"Do you know where Emma is? David called and said that Emma hasn't been at the station all day."

Maybe Emma really did leave town and did not want to see me. I felt my heart break even further, but put on a mask to hide it. "No Snow I do not know where she is."

"Oh well if you see her tell her David needs her down at the station."

"I will do that when I see her Snow."

"Have a good day Regina."

"You too Snow." Snow went back into her classroom and I stood there in the halls not moving. How could Emma just leave after that? Was she scared of me? Does she think I am using her?

I started walking back down the hallway towards the exit. Emma wanted space so space it is she will get. The adrenaline in my body began to ware out as the pain in my head came back. It felt as if swords were stabbing me. I left the school and headed towards my office.

**Emma's Point of View**

I woke to the sound of waves crashing hard against whatever I was on. I could hear birds chirping up above me and could smell sea water. I open my eyes but quickly close them due to the blinding sunlight.

I open my eyes again to more of a squint so they could get used to the sun. After a few moments my eyes adjust so I blink my eyes a few times to get rid of the glossy cover over them. My jaw drops at what I see.

I am on Hook's ship. I try to get up off the ground, but something in around me tightly stopping me. I look down to see thick ropes around me and the memories of last night hit me hard. As soon as I remember what happened last night my head decided to wake up as well.

A blinding headache ripped through my skull. I felt as if a billion sharp swords were stabbing into one spot into my head. I bite my bottom lip to keep quiet from the excruciating pain. I hear footsteps behind me but I cannot look to see who it is due to the pillar I am attached to.

The footsteps got closer and I held my breath. Please do not let them end me now. Hook came from around the pillar and stood in front of me smirking. "I see you are finally awake dearie."

"You did this to me?"

Hook's smirk got bigger. "You think I would let Regina win? Pirates always get what they want and I want you."

* * *

A/N: To clear up those thinking Emma was being over dramatic with the fight with Regina you have to remember Regina promised she wouldn't do anything. Regina broke her promise with Emma and that affected her greatly because of how her past is. Emma was just hurt and needed space to think and calm down.


	25. Mystery Person Revealed

**Happy holidays everyone, I hope that you all had a great time with whatever you did. Here is the chapter where the mystery person is revealed, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Emma's Point of View**

_"I see you are finally awake dearie."_

_"You did this to me?"_

_Hook's smirk got bigger. "You think I would let Regina win? Pirates always get what they want and I want you."_

"Hook I don't like you like that. I'm with Regina."

Hook began moving closer to me. I kept my eyes locked on him and moved my leg slightly. Instead of my legs being tied they were free and I had the free range of motion in them. Well the best I could for sitting down.

"I think you felt the same way I felt with the kiss on Neverland Emma. You felt the spark that went off between us."

Instead of fighting Hook more I decided on a different approach to get him away from me. "You got me Hook. I was in denial of how I truly felt. How about we create that spark again."Hook smirked at me "To make that moment again I need to be standing."

Hook helped me get up as best he could losing the ropes slightly so the robes would move more. I hadn't realized how tightly the ropes were around me. Instead of the feeling of being crushed to death by an anaconda I felt more like a very tight hug from a clingy person.

"Now let us recreate the kiss that create the spark that burns like a fire inside of us."

Hook leaned closing his eyes to kiss me but I turned my head just in time for him to kiss my cheek. He pulled away quickly and could see the anger forming in his eyes. If I was going to get free I needed to think of something quickly.

I changed my voice to the seductive one I would use in the bedroom with Regina to get her even more aroused. It never ceased to work because as soon as I spoke in a whisper near her ear she would flip us over so she was on top determining the speed we went.

"I want to fully recreate the moment. I want to grab your collar of your jacket to pull you in closer for a much more passionate kiss. I want you to feel the passion I feel for you not just through my lips on yours but with my hands. To feel your masculant body against mine but I cannot with the ropes."

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that from you." He made quick works of the ropes and pulled me to him forcefully. I could feel his boner against me and it made me shiver. I shouldn't be feeling this, I should be feeling Regina's soft skin against mine. I should be molding into her embrace then feeling like puking.

He leaned in closing his eyes once again. Instead of leaning in I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. His eyes popped open with surprised as he held his stomach. He leaned slightly back giving me enough space to bring back leg back and hit him directly in the crotch full force.

Hook fell to the ground with a loud thud holding himself. I took the opportunity to fun from where I was held captive to the place where the dock and ship were connected. I was almost free just a few more steps and I'd be safe on land once again.

As I was about to put my foot down to walk off the ship and onto the dock I was throw back. A strong force out of no where sent me flying to the other side of the ship. My back bounced off the side. I felt the wind get knocked out f me and breathing became more difficult.

I looked up and saw a woman walking up onto the boat. As I was about to get up I felt a massive amount of pressure weighing down on me stopping me from moving.

The woman wore black dress pants with a black top that stopped at her cleavage. There was a lavender jacket that covered her arms. Her hair was as white as snow that was short and stood up an inch off her head. She was on the heavier side and wore a good amount of make up. Rose red lipstick and teal eye shadow were what your eyes were mostly drawn to.

She walked onto the ship and looked at Hook who was laying on the floor still holding himself. "Why must pirates be such imbosils. You had two jobs and you couldn't do one."

"I am sorry I thought she turned around."

She picked Hook up by his shirt. "You really think she would turn around after one fight with the Evil Queen?" She laughed a wicked laugh. "You really are more of an imbosil than I thought."

She threw him against a pillar and I heard a pop and Hook cry out of help. He grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain. He must have dislocated it. "Now because you cannot keep up with your end of the deal I guess I have to return what the Evil Queen did to you."

All of a sudden Hook's body began twitch just like it did at the club. I was so shocked by what was happening in front of me I didn't yell out for it to stop I could just watch. The woman turned around and stalked over to me grinning a wicked grin.

"Well well well pleasure to meet you in person Ms. Swan. I have hard many pleasant things about you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wish to punish the Evil Queen."

"She isn't the Evil Queen anymore she is Regina. Why do I have to be involved with punishing her?"

"It is hard to get revenge on her. She is very powerful more then you know. Since she is I needed to find a way to make her vulnerable and you made it possible. You see the queen does not love. She shields out all emotions that would make her vulnerable so she can stay in control but then you came around."

She knealed in front of me stroking my cheek. I flinched away from her touch and she let out her evil laughter. "You made her vulnerable. You made her love you and make her do everything in her power to make her happy. So I must go through with this plan to get revenge."

She stood up and pulled a small crystal ball out of her jacket. The ball she retrieved from her jacket grew in her hands to the size of a vollyball. Inside the ball smoke began to swirl around until Regina came into view.

She was sitting at her desk working hard like I have seen a billion times. She showed no sign of sadness or worry that I was missing. She only seemed to be focused on her work.

"You see dear she doesn't even care you are missing. She just cares about herself. Why would you want someone like that in your life? Someone who doesn't care if you come home at night."

"You are just trying to mess with my head. Regina does care I just told her I needed space so she is giving it to me. She doesn't know I was kidnapped."

The balls changed to Neil who was at Granny's asking Ruby if she has seen me. She shoke her head and he ran out of Granny's continuing his search. "Wouldn't you want someone like this who actually misses you and wants you. Someone who loves you after so much time apart. You did after all spend a romantic night together and created what is his name again? Oh right Henry."

"Don't you dare say my sons name or talk about him!"

"It is a shame that the Evil Queen is raising your son. For all you know she could cast a spell on him and make him hate you for the rest of your life. Wouldn't you want to Henry to live a happy life with his birth parents away from magic."

"Stop! Henry would never hate me. You are just trying to get me away from Regina."

"I am just stating facts."

"Earlier you talked to Hook about him not keeping up with his end of the deal and you has to return what Regina did."

"Ahhh yes, I required assistance to getting you away from the Evil Queen. Since Hook was already on bad terms with her it was easy to convince him to kidnap you for me. I wouldn't want to get blood on my hands so I had him do it. Since he cannot be by a women and not think of her in a way that wouldn't get him burned I had to get rid of the curse."

The crystal ball shrunk back down to the size it once was when she got it out of her pocket. She then put away the crystal ball back into her pocket. "I would only do this if he was able to kidnap you and keep you locked away. Since you would have escaped without me I gave him back the curse."

"You are so twisted lady!"

"Oh I know. I am surprised you do not know who I am yet."

"You look familiar but I cannot place you."

She laughed and snapped her fingers. Her jacket seemed to seep into her skin turning it the lavender color. Her pants and shirt seeped into her skin as well. Her legs turned into tentacles. "Oh my god its you!"

"You poor unfortunate soul." Ursala laughed and I began to feel what Hook was feeling. My body began to twitch as my insides began melting. I felt as if I was dying and there was no way to save myself. Everything was turning black and the last thing I saw were Ursala laughing in pleasure.


	26. Finding Out

**Regina's Point of View**

It has been three days since the fight with Emma. No one in town has seen or heard from her. I knew she needed space but I miss her. I miss everything about her. The way she looks while she sleeps holding me, the way she always makes me smile and the way she makes me feel whole.

Work hasn't been the same with her being gone. There isn't a gorgeous blond barging in to complain or want something from me. It always made my day to know she would come to me for things instead of someone else.

I've been lost on what to do with my emotions without Emma. I've been feeling like I cannot function properly without knowing where she is. I can function properly when I am not around her because I know she is in town safe but right now I do not know where she is.

I've put on a mask to cover my worries. I cannot have Henry or the rest of the town to see me slowly break. Henry cannot see because I know he is scared just as much as I am. Emma and Henry have been getting closer since we got together and now she's gone without saying goodbye to him.

I've been locking myself in my office while Henry is out of the house. I cannot stay there by myself with the memories of Emma walking out. Every time I pass in and out of the front door I feel my heart break. I am hoping Emma will come back soon but she is very unpredictable.

I remember one morning I woke up to cold sheets. Emma had spent the night so I panicked thinking she left. I hurried downstairs and found her stuffing her face with cereal. She was eating it so fast milk was flying everywhere.

When I walked closer to her she looked up at me and smiled. I asked her why she was scarfing down the cereal and she just replied with she wanted to get me the prize. I asked her what she meant and she got up and grabbed the box. She walked up to me pointing at it and said there is a toy ring in here and I wanted to give it to you.

I told her if she wanted to get a ring she could have just went to the jewelry store. Emma laughed and said I don't have time to wait a couple weeks for a ring to promise you I want to be with you forever. It isn't an engagement ring but it is a promise to always stay with you and Henry.

Emma never did find the ring in the box but the memory continues to play in my head. Emma wanted to get me a ring to promise forever, where was she now?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Snow clearing her throat. I looked up at her "sorry I was lost in thought."

"What's on your mind Regina?" I sighed but didn't answer. "Regina you can talk to me."

"If you must know I miss Emma."

Snow placed her hands on mine gently smiling softly. "She will be back Regina."

"How are you so sure? You got rid of her and she never came back. She only did because of Henry."

Snow took her hands away and looked down sadly. "I am sorry Snow I didn't mean that. My emotions have been all over the place recently."

"It's okay I understand why they are." She looked back up at me and made eye contact. "I know she will be back because I can see twinkle in her eyes. It shows the love she has for you which is pure true love. You have the same twinkle as she does."

"I guess you are right Snow."

"Well I need to go but if you ever need anything you know where I am."

"Thank you." She smiled and left my office. I was alone once again to my thoughts. Whenever I tried to think of something other then Emma something would set off a memory of her bringing me back to thinking about her.

I needed to get away from town at least for a little while. Henry would still be in school for another four hours so I decided to take a little trip to somewhere no one else knew but Emma.

I snapped my fingers and a cloud of purple smoke surrounded me. When it cleared I was standing where Emma and I first made love. I poofed a blanket and placed it in down and laid down on it. The thoughts and feelings surrounded my mind and I smiled.

**Emma's Point of View**

I am not sure how long it has been since I have been kidnapped. After Ursala burned me I woke up to a dark area. When I try to move my legs and arms they can barely move due to chains.

I can still hear the water and birds I did early telling me I am still on Hook's ship. I am not sure if we have left Storybrooke or not. All I know is every second that goes by I am losing Regina.

My head tends to be looking down because of this. I know that it does even in my sleep because of the pain I feel in my neck when I wake up or am I awake? What if this is all just a nightmare and I will wake up to Regina's body against mine.

Those thoughts are quickly destroyed due to Hook hitting me whenever he comes down to where I am. Whenever he comes he leaves the trap door open allowing sunlight to fill the room so I can see him.

He never has tried to touch me sexually thankfully but he still hits me. I wouldn't like to see myself in a mirror right now. I'm sure I have a deep gash in my head from the rock, many cuts and bruises on my face and a gash in my stomach.

I got the gash because I wouldn't give information about Regina so Ursala ordered Hook to cut me. I winced in pain and bite my tongue when he did. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of harming me.

Ursala still has been trying to change my thoughts about Regina. She continues to try to play with my mind telling me Regina really doesn't love me and it's all an act. I refuse to let her change my love for her. I truly love Regina and nothing will change that. I would die then allow that to happen.

That's the reason for some of the bruises I have received. Ursala hates it when I go against her when she tries to change me. She has Hook hit me as hard as he can to make me stop but it doesn't work.

Now here I am chained to a wall in the dark alone. It grows harder and harder to think of good memories. Most of the time my head thinks about the fight I had with Regina. It was the last time I saw her and I didn't even tell her I loved her.

As I wait for the next interrogation a memory floods my head. It was the memory of the first time Regina and I made love. It seemed to real as if it were happening. My body warmed and gave off a slight glow that filled the room.

I felt Regina's bare body against mine and heard her moans echoing through my head. I felt so alive and recharged. I was going to fight to get free but how? How was I going to escape the confines of my prison.

'Regina' I said in my head for only myself to hear.

I was surprised when I got an answer back. It wasn't me who said it though it sounded almost like Regina.

'Regina? Is that you?' I asked confused on if it was real.

'Emma? Is that really you or am I hearing things?'

'It is me but how is this happening? I must truly be going crazy'

'Emma where are you!? I've been worried sick!'

'I'm so sorry.' I felt tears run down my face.

'It is alright where are you? I want you to come home to me and Henry.'

'I can't I was...kidnapped.'

'You were what!?' I could hear the anger in her voice. I knew that as soon as she got on the ship I knew Ursala and Hook wouldn't be alive much longer.

'After our fight I was kidnapped.'

'Who did it! They are going to die!' I didn't answer her because I was scared. I never am normally but I could just see Regina right now. The Evil Queen had returned.

'Hook...' Regina didn't reply. She was on her way and I was finally going to be free and back in the arms of my one true love.


	27. Finding You

**Regina's Point of View**

When I first heard Emma's voice I felt relieved and scared. I felt relieved because I knew that she was contacting me and that she wanted to talk to me. I cannot remember a time I was so affected by someone not talking to me but Emma always seems to bring out a lot of things I never thought I would do or feel.

One of the new feelings I haven't felt in years was fear. I was scared something happened to Emma and apparently something had. Normally she would text or call me but we were talking through our minds.

I have heard of this kind of communication but have never had it happen first hand. It has been said that those who are souly bound to each other can talk telepathically. It is very rare that people are souly bound to each other. Yes people do fall in love and call themselves soul mates because they work well but few truly are.

When people are souly bound their connection to each other is in a deeper form. This deeper form allows the two beings to be synced together . This can allow feelings to be felt from one person to the other as well as telepathic communication.

Once I heard that Emma was kidnapped everything went purple, not red but purple. No words could describe how angry I was. No one gets away with touching what is mine let alone taking them from me. What did he do to Emma? This just got me even more furious.

As soon as Emma told me who did this I teleported myself to Hook. When I landed on the ship the weather changed. Instead of it being sunny with no wind it was pitch black with very high winds.

The rope that kept us attached to the dock broke due to the constant pull of the ship due to the large waves that were created from the wind. The ship was quickly going away from Storybrooke and sending us far into the water with no escape. Although my vision was still only showing purple I could see better then before. The magic flowing through my veins must be inhancing my senses.

I looked around the ship to find no one so where was Hook and Emma? The boat was hit by waves hard as the boat violently rocked to the left and then to the right. From underneath the top of the ship I heard a loud thud and a groan. I made my way to the sound of the groan and thud.

I found myself heading towards a dark room with very little light so I summoned a fireball to light my way down the steps. Quickly the room I was headed into light up and there chained to a wall was Emma. I got rid of the fireball and hurried as fast as my legs could to Emma. Although the fireball was gone I could still make out the features of Emma.

I poofed away Emma's chains which resulted in her falling to the floor due to lack of energy. I sat down next to her and cupped her cheek with my hand but resulted in Emma wincing away from my touch. "Emma its me."

She looked up slowly and looked into my eyes. "Regina? What...your eyes...they're purple...oh god." I tried to touch her again but she moved her body out of the way. Emma kept her eyes on me but not on my eyes.

"Emma are you scared of me?"

"Yes...your eyes are...they feel like they look into my soul..."

"Emma dear it is nothing to be afraid of at least you should not fear it." I took a second to return my eye color to normal before I spoke again. "Emma look at me." She slowly trailed her eyes up my body until she made eye contact again. "See Emma you have nothing to fear I won't hurt you."

"Why were your eyes like that?"

"It was magic dear. I was scared and angry about you being kidnapped that magic flowed through me freely changing my eye color."

"What happens when magic flows through your veins?"

"It makes my magic much stronger but you have nothing to fear Emma I love you."

"I love you too Regina so much." Emma wrapped her arms around me tightly pulling my body against hers sobbing. As soon as her stomach touched me she pushed me back and bit her lower lip to hold in her scream of pain.

"Emma what is wrong?" I light a fireball in my hand again and saw why Emma was pulling away from me so much. I hadn't noticed when I first saw Emma all the bruises and cuts on her face and worst of all the gash on her stomach. There was a long cut that cut diagonally from the end of her ribs to her hip. There was dried blood all over the floor where she was chained and on her shirt.

"Emma what else did he do to you? Did he touch you?"

"He...tried but I wouldn't let him..." I could feel the magic begin to pulse through my veins again. I was about to get up to go find Hook to finish him when I felt Emma wrap her arms around me tightly sobbing. "Please don't leave me."

The pulsing of the magic remained but dulled down. I wrapped my arms around Emma and attempted to run my hand through her hair. When I tried I was stopped by the massive amounts of dried blood in Emma's golden locks. "Oh god Emma your head."

"I fell running away from Hook...I hit my head on a rock and blacked out...outside your backyard in the woods."

"Emma I need t get you to the hospital."

"I'll be okay."

"No you won't now you are going to the hospital and stop being your stubborn self."

"I will only go if you come with me."

I sighed, it felt good having Emma in my arms again but I had unfinished business to take care of. "Okay Emma I will go with you but I do not promise I will stay the whole time."

"Regina..."

"Emma I love you and with loving you comes me caring for you. I care about you a lot and what Hook did was...there are no words to describe how much I want to kill him right now. For you I will go to the hospital with you but as soon as I know you are safe and okay I am finishing this. Deal?"

"Deal." With that I summoned us both to the hospital to have Emma looked over.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update. School has began again sadly and I will be very busy with this semester. I am taking a very hard college course that is a lot higher then it says it is. I will try to update as much as I can but know I will be very busy with school. I know this did not have any action but I felt bad for not updating so I hope this small chapter will be good for now. Thank you for reading as always -Autumn


End file.
